Changements radicaux
by PikaXiong
Summary: Tous Humain, Bella et Edward file le parfait amour, mais quand quelqu'un viens tout chambouler les relations peuvent changer du tout au tout. La rencontre d'une personne peut entraîner de grande chose. B/E deviendra B/E
1. Le tout début

Voici ma toute première fic, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Soyez indulgent !

Merci à clarocque ma Beta Reader qui fait un beau boulot !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

Le tout début

P.O.V Bella

Pour commencer, je me nomme Isabella Marie Swan. En faite, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Je vis avec ma mère Renée et ma satané sœur Irina à Phoenix, mais aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans et je pars vivre avec mon père à Forks. Charlie me manque tellement! J'ai très hâte de le retrouver. Je vais quand même m'ennuyer de ma mère, mais la routine quotidienne commençais à me fatiguer. Je me levais, mangeais un bon bol de céréales, me brossais les dents, allais dire au revoir à ma mère, essayais de parler à Irina… Ma petite sœur Irina me déteste depuis qu'elle a eut 14 ans, elle me fait l'air bête et ne me parle plus. Elle passe tout son temps avec son petit ami Aro. Elle ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux et le pire de tout c'est qu'elle déteste Charlie. La routine reprend alors son court c'est à dire partir à l'école, embrasser mon Edward (!), suivre mes cours, me faire ramener à la maison par Edward, souper, faire tout mes devoirs et enfin, dormir! Le mieux, c'est que je ne quitterai pas mon petit ami, il avait décider de me suivre et de venir habiter dans un son ancienne maison! Oui, les Cullen avait aussi une maison à Forks en plus de celle à Phoenix. Je connaissais les Cullen, mais la dernière fois que j'étais aller chez eux, je n'avais que 6 ans! Edward habitait à Phoenix à cause que ses parents, Elizabeth Masen et Carlisle Cullen, avaient divorcés. Carlisle n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était déjà trouvé une nouvelle femme, Esmée, ceux-ci habitait encore à Forks et c'est là qu'Edward allait maintenant mère et la mère d'Edward était très amie dans le temps et quand ma mère avait décidé de déménager à Phoenix, cette dernière avait décider de nous suivre avec Edward. Juste Edward. Que Edward. Je l'adore! C'est sûr, il y avait un peu plus de passion à l'époque, mais j'avais été si heureuse quand il m'avait appris qu'il venait avec moi à Forks! Ma sœur , Irina, avait poussé un petit rire quand elle avait appris la nouvelle. Ça ne m'avait pas du tout fâché, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Irina… Pour tout dire je la déteste! Elle haït tout ce que j'aime sauf notre adorable mère.

Aro a 2 ans de plus qu'Irina, donc 1 ans de plus que moi. Ma vie sera sûrement plus paisible à Forks. La routine sera enfin brisée. Je pourrai revoir mes amis: Emmett et Alice. Edward m'avait appris qu'une certaine Rosalie Hale serais présente avec Jasper Hale, le petit ami d'Alice. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont tous changés! J'ai déjà fait mes valises et je vais me rendre très bientôt à l'aéroport où je prendrai l'avion avec Edward. Ma mère m'apportera là-bas. J'entendis alors la poignée de ma porte tourner. Ma sœur entra. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?!

-Je suis venue chercher le jean que je t'avais prêté, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Regarde dans la valise verte et noir.

-Ok.

Elle l'ouvrit et, comme je m'y attendais, versa tout son contenu sur le sol. Elle éparpilla les vêtement en les chiffonnant. Irina fini par saisir le jeans en question.

-Bon, alors, tu pars quand? Me demanda-t-elle en faisant tout pour que je remarque sa gaieté.

-Dans 10 minutes, t'es contente?

-Bien sûr, je vais pouvoir faire une de ses fêtes! Dit-elle d'un ton amer et ironique.

Et au moment où elle allait partir je lui lançai:

-Et mon linges? Tu vas le rester par terre, tous chiffonnés? Allez, ramasse.

-Si tu penses que je vais faire le ménage pour toi, dit-elle en me dévisageant.

-Alors, retourne donc dans ta chambre et laisse-moi tranquille!

Elle s'en alla finalement en claquant la porte.Dès que je lui parle elle se choque, toute mes paroles sont surveillées. Je repliai le linge étendu un peu partout au sol. Et oui, elle m'avait bel et bien passé un pantalon, mais c'est parce qu'il était trop grand pour elle. J'empilai se que j'avais ramassé dans ma valise. Alors que j'allais la fermer ( la valise) ma mère rentra dans ma chambre et s'assit sur ma chaise de bureau bleu clair. Elle soupira.

-Il va falloir que je m'habitus au fait que ma Bella s'en va.

-Tu vas vite t'habituer, voyons et puis Irina sera là pour toi.

-Tu es certaine que tu désires vraiment partir?

-J'en suis sûr! Je te l'ai dit, je m'ennuie de Charlie.

-Pas moi! Bella, si tu as des ennuis tu peux toujours m'appeler.

-Maman! Je suis une adulte, je gère mes problèmes moi-même!

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Il faut y aller! Tu prends ces 2 valises et moi je prends celles-là.

-D'accord, le contenu de la rouge est très fragile.

-Qu'as-tu mis dedans?

-Mes CD et mes DVD.

Je pris donc les 2 valises que Renée m'avais indiquées et sortis de ma grande chambre. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers marche par marche en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Je mis mes souliers et ma veste noire puis sortis dehors. La voiture de ma mère avait le coffre arrière ouvert pour que j'y mette mes valises. J'allai donc m'assir en avant du côté passager pour ne pas conduire, car je ne connaissais pas la route qui mène à l'aéroport par coeur. Ma mère entra dans la Volkswagen 2009 rouge. Elle s'attacha et démara.

-Maman, tu vas me manquer, dis-je sincèrement.

-Toi aussi ma belle!

-Tu diras à Irina qu'elle ne me manquera pas du tout, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi vous vous détestez tant? Vous êtes identiques, lança-t-elle.

-Pas du tout! Elle est blonde,superficielle et brusque et… blonde.

-T'as dit 2 fois blonde!

-C'est parce qu'elle l'ait doublement! Répliquais-je.

-Je te jures qu'un jour tu l'adoreras!

«_L'adorer!» Pençais-je._

-C'est ce que tu as dit quand tu es revenue avec Phil.

-Phil, c'est du passé et je ne savais pas ce que je disais.

Elle me fixa pendant 3 courtes secondes ; il fallait qu'elle regarde la route. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Edward arriva en courant. J'ouvrai la fenêtre de la voiture pour lui parler.

-Edward! Fut la seule chose que je pensai à lui dire.

-Bonjour, ma jolie! J'ai déjà hâte de voir le lycée de Forks!

-Il doit sûrement être petit.

-Super! On ne se perdera pas! Alice meurt d'envie de te revoir. Emmett lui… Disons qu 'il a très changer!

-Ah ouais, dans quel sens?

-Dans le bon. Ben j'pense.

-Est-il devenu… Gay? Demandais-je à voix basse.

«Oups» J'avais oublié un petit détail, ma mère était encore dans l'auto!

-BELLA! S'offusqua-t-elle pendant qu'Edward s'esclaffait.

-Non, pas vraiment, Bella! Je parlais plus de changement physique.

Je poussai un petit rire nerveux. Edward entra sa tête à l'intérieur de la voiture et m'embrassa.

-C'est bien beau les petits tourtereaux, mais il faut que vous y alliez!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je détestais le mot « tourtereaux », surtout de la bouche de Renée. Edward m'ouvrit la porte tel un vrai gentleman. Je sortis de la voiture et m'enfargeai dans la gance d'une des valises qu'Edward avait déposé sur le sol avant de m'étalai joyeusement sur le sol. Renée arriva en courant pendant que mon petit ami me relevais.

-Ça va Bella? Me demanda-t-elle en m'époustant.

-Je crois que je vais survivre! Dis-je en sortant de l'emprise d'Edward.

Je détestais l'attention qu'on me portais quand je tombais au sol. Ça me rendais mal à l'aise. Je m'en allai à l'arrière de la voiture. J'ouvris le coffre arrière et pris le sac bleu et le sac vert et noir. Les plus lourds. Ma mère pris les 2 petites valises. La rouge et la noir. Elizabeth embrassa Edward (sur le front) avant de le laisser revenir vers moi. Renée me passa les deux autres valises. Le poids total était très lourd. Quelques minutes plus tard, moi et Edward étions déjà assis sur nos sièges, côte à côte. Le hublot était à ma droite et mon petit copain à ma gauche. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le mal de transport, mais j'ai toujours détesté le décolage.

-Et Jasper, comment est-il? Demandais-je soudainement.

-Tu veux qu'ont parle de Jasper, affirma-t-il.

-Il est quand même le petit ami de ta sœur, Alice, si je me rappelle!

-Euh, Jasper est blond comme sa sœur.

-Et?

-Il est sympathique, sa sœur est plutôt gentile aussi.

-Je m'en fou un tout petit peu de Rosalie. Je veux juste m'informer que mon beau-frère n'est pas maniac!

-Non, au contraire, il rend les gens assez à l'aise. Il a beaucoup de charisme.

-Donc, Jasper est un homme charismatique. C'est quoi qu'il veut devenir plus tard?

-Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il veut devenir psycologue.

-Parfait, maintenant je suis certaine qu'Alice ne rentrera pas de si tôt dans une dépression!

-De toute façon, Alice est plutôt du genre à voir la vie en rose.

-Tant mieux pour elle. Alors, tu trouves Rosalie jolie ?

-Les garçons l'aime bien…

-Je parle pas des autres, je parle de toi!

-Moi je te trouve beaucoup plus belle, _Bella_ !

Je mis mes main autour de son cou et l'embrassai. Pendant ce temps-là, le couple à notre droite, nous dévisageais comme si le monde n'avait pas le droit de s'embrasser en public!! Je trouve que s'était vraiment une réaction d'enfant de 5 ans. Et en plus ils devait être dans la quarantaine! Nos lèvres se quittèrent et peu de temps après, je m'endormie. Ce matin, je n'avais pas eu ma dose de sommeil on dirait. Mon rêve fut noir et sans intérêt. Edward me réveilla en me caressant la joue puis il souffla :

-On va bientôt atterrir petite marmotte.

Je baillai.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas ronflée.

-Juste un tout petit peu.

-Ais-je dérangée les autres?

-Je ne crois pas. Tu ne ronflais pas assez fort pour cela.

-Super, parce que quand je suis hyper fatiguée je ronfle énormément.

-Ah bon.

Nous entendîmes : « Nous allons débuter la procédure d'atterrissage!» Dit avec une voix mécanique de femme.

-Seattle, nous voilà! Dis-je d'un ton heureux.

J'ai le goût de voir Charlie! J'ai hâte de revoir mon cher père. L'atterrissage fut plus calme que le décollage lui-même. Ensuite se fut le temps de descendre. Je cherchai Charlie dans la foule, main dans la main avec Edward. Le monde parlait si fort que j'avais les 2 oreilles légèrement bouchées. Une fois dehors, je vis un homme au cheveux brun comme moi et à la moustache. Mon père! Je courus et glissai. Le sol était mouillé, car il avait certainement plut à Forks! J'aurais du y penser!

-Ça va Bella? Dit une voit d'homme, mais pas celle d'Edward.

Je me relevai. C'était Charlie!

-Papa! Oui bien sûr ça va! Et toi?

-Je vais bien. Qui est le garçon à qui tu tenais la main?

-Ah, il s'appelle Edward Cullen.

-C'est donc le fils du docteur Carlisle! Il m'en a parlé.

-Vous êtes encore de bon amis?

-Certainement, mais revenons à Edwin.

-Euh, Edward.

-Bon, bon, Edward. Où est-il? Je regardai la foule et tombai en plein sur lui. Il était avec Carlisle, Alice… ALICE! Mon dieu, elle a changé! Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient maintenant court, en pointe comme un lutin. Elle portait du linge griffé, très à la mode. Elle était devenue très jolie. Un beau garçon bouclé blond, aux yeux gris était avec eux. Sûrement Jasper! Une femme au regard chaleureux et aux cheveux bruns caramels serrais Edward dans ses bras. Elle devait sûrement être Esmée! Une belle femme blonde se tenait de la façon d'une mannequine aux côtés de Jasper. La parfaite Rosalie! Les garçons étaient certainement fous d'elle! Un garçon aux cheveux sombres et ondulés, se tenait derrière elle.. Mais qui était-il? Le petit ami de Rosalie? Il se retourna et me vit, je pus voir qu'il était très musclé. Il me sourit et me fit signe de venir. Je lui fit un petit sourire. Mais pourquoi me demandait-il d'aller le voir?

-Bella! Où il est Edwin?

-EDWARD. C'est Edward.

Edward se retourna et me regarda, intrigué. Il vint alors dans ma direction suivit du gars musclé.Edward se pencha et m'embrassa.

-Hé, Bella pourquoi Cullen t'embrasse? Me demanda mon père.

-Je sort avec lui depuis un bon moment. Je ne te l'avais pas dit?

-Non. Dit-il sèchement.

Je me tassai un peu pour voir l'autre gars.

-Isabella! Tu ne me reconnais pas? Me lança-t-il.

-Euh, non. Dis-je discrètement.

Mais qui est-il? Je suis fatigué de ce mystère!

-Je suis Emmett!

-Emmett!! T'as vraiment changé! Tu es devenu très grand.

-Toi, par exemple, tu n'as pas beaucoup changer!

-En passant, Emmett, appelle-moi Bella.

-Ah! C'est vrai, on t'appelais comme ça! _Bella!_ Il me donna une « binne » (ou bean) sûr l'épaule. Je fis semblant que ça ne me fit pas mal, mais, en fait, ça allait laisser une trace. Il n'est pas musclé pour rien cet Emmett! Alice arriva en criant :

-BELLA!

Alors elle, elle se souvient de mon surnom! Elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Alice, ça l'air de bien aller!

-Tu veux que je te présenter mon Jasper?

Jasper s'approcha timidement.

-Je m'appelle Jasper Hale! Tu es sûrement Isabella. Alice m'a beaucoup parler de toi, enfin, ce qu'elle se rappelait de toi.

-Bella! Le corrigea Alice.

-Ah, désolé, _Bella!_

-Ouais, c'est bien ça mon nom!

Rosalie arriva avec une démarche souple et déhanchée.

-Et moi c'est Rosalie, la sœur jumelle de Jasper!

-Oui, j'ai entendu parlé de toi!

-Ah oui! Qui est-ce qui t'à parlé de moi?

-C'est mon petit ami, Edward.

Je regardai Edward qui regardait ailleurs.

-Oh, salut Edward! Ça va bien?

-Bien sûr! Et toi, ça va ?

-Pourquoi ça irais mal? J'ai une si belle vie, répliqua-t-elle.

-Il faut y aller! Annonça Carlisle qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec Esmée.

Edward parti de son côté, Charlie du miens et Emmett était dans la lune, au milieu des deux familles.

-Emmett, allume on part! Cria Edward qui venait de remarquer qu'Emmett était parti dans sa tête.

J'entrai ensuite mes valises dans le coffre arrière de la voiture de police de Charlie. Nous ne dîmes pas un mot du trajet. Il n'est pas le style de personne à meubler une conversation et moi non plus. Une fois que Charlie eut garé la voiture dans la cour de sa maison, je pris mes 2 gros bagages et Charlie mes 2 autres petites. Ma chambre n'avait pas du tout changé à part qu'il avait rajouté un bureau, un ordinateur portable et il avait enlevé mes jouets d'enfance.

Quand le soir arriva, nous commandâmes une pizza toute garnie. J'avais passé toute l'après-midi à défaire mes bagages et à m'installer dans la chambre qui allait être la mienne pour les temps prochains. Quand le livreur arriva, Charlie alla répondre et paya la note que l'homme barbu lui tendait. Une fois tout payé, Charlie m'entraîna dans se qui avait toujours été la salle à manger et la cuisine par la même occasion. Rien n'avait changé. Après que Charlie et moi eûmes finis de se bourrer la face, je lui annonçai que j'étais fatiguée de cette journée qui avait été remplie en émotions et lui souhaitai bonne nuit avant d'aller m'enfermai dans ma nouvelle chambre.

Avant de m'endormir, je pensai au lendemain. Déjà le premier jour d'école, mais ce n'avait pas l'air de trop me préoccupé, car mes rêves tournèrent autour d'un autre sujet. Dans mon rêve, Edward m'emmenais dans la forêt et on ne faisait que parler. C'était un rêve long et ennuyant. Très ennuyant, mais, à la fin de se rêve, il m'embrassa et me caressa les cheveux. C'était déjà moins ennuyant !


	2. Une rentrée scolaire très étrange

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

Une rentrée scolaire très étrange

Je me fis réveiller par Charlie, mais disons qu'il n'est pas un expert en matière du réveil. Quelques secondes plus tard, je retombai dans un profond sommeil. Et, tout à coup, j'entendis :

-Ah, Bella. Tu t'es rendormi! Tu as… 29 minutes pour t'habiller, manger, te brosser les dents et partir au lycée!

Je baillai et pris sur moi de me lever. Je pris le linge qui me tomba sous la main : un jean simple et bleu avec un chandail noir à manche longue qui laissait les épaules nues. J'enfilai des chaussettes blanches et partai déjeuner au plus sacrant. Charlie m'avait déjà préparé des œufs et du bacon qui était maintenant devenus tièdes. Je les mangeai sans broncher. Je finis par aller me brosser les dents avec vitesse et coiffai mes longs cheveux bruns qui étaient dans un pitoyable état. Dehors, il faisait nuageux, mais il ne pleuvait pas alors je décidai de mettre mon kangourou kaki (et je ne parle pas de l'animal) plutôt léger. Je mis aussi mes espadrilles, puis je sortis. Il me restait 10 minutes à marcher. Charlie était parti, il y a quelques minutes à son travail et ne pouvait donc pas m'emmener au lycée. Je marchai vite, car je trouvais le temps long. J'entendis le bruit d'un klaxon qui me fit sursauter. La Volvo s'arrêta à côté de moi. Celle d'Edward! Il descendit la fenêtre du côté passager pour pouvoir me parler.

-Allô Bella! Je me suis arrêté devant chez toi, mais il n'y avait personne! Alors tu embarques?

-Oui, merci. C'est vraiment gentil !

J'entrai dans l'auto et donnai un bis sur la joue de mon Edward. Il me sourit et continua son trajet.

-Tu t'es mise belle aujourd'hui! Remarqua-t-il.

-Au contraire! J'ai pris les premiers vêtements que j'ai vus.

-Ah oui ?!? Ça ne paraît pas.

Quand nous finîmes par arriver dans le parking de l'école, il alla se stationner à côté d'une Jeep blanche-argenter. Edward vint m'ouvrir la portière comme il le faisait toujours. Je sortis et commençai à regarder autour de moi. Je cherchais Alice. Alors que je continuais mes fructueuses recherches, j'entendis :

-Bella, que cherches-tu?

-Bien, Alice.

Edward ria, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

-Retourne-toi, elle est juste là, avec Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, m'expliqua Edward.

-Oh !

Ok, je n'avais pas pensé à regarder derrière moi! J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'eux, car il y avait 2 tables à pique-niques. Je me fis une petite place entre Alice et Rosalie. Alice se retourna donc vers moi, toute souriante.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va bien aujourd'hui?

-Ouais, et toi?

-Très bien. En passant, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi et Rose magasiner! Je me suis dit que mon idée serait peut-être bonne pour fêter ton retour ici, à Forks!

-Fêter mon retour? Je ne suis pas assez exceptionnelle pour qu'on me fête.

-Bella, quand tu étais parti, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie. Me dit-elle.

C'est vrai, Alice avait toujours été ma meilleure amie à Forks, mais j'avais presque tout oublié d'elle, jusqu'à son prénom. Bravo Bella, quelle mémoire !

-Bon, d'accord. Je viens!

-Tu ne le regrettas pas! Me dit Rosalie en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ouais, on va se marrer! Je peux venir? Plaisanta Emmett.

Rosalie le poussa, mais pas trop fort.

-Oh oui! Viens Emmett! On va pouvoir t'acheter une superbe robe à paillette ! Et des souliers assortis aussi. À talons hauts! Dit Alice en continuant la blague.

-On devrait sûrement aller voir la secrétaire! Nous rappela à l'ordre, Edward.

-Oui, elle doit avoir des tonnes de feuilles à nous donner!

-Dépêchez-vous, les cours vont bientôt avertit Alice en nous poussant dans le dos.

-Allons-y! Dis-je pendant que nous marchions en direction du bureau de la secrétaire.

Un garçon aux cheveux noir et gras s'arrêta devant nous pour me parler.

-Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella Marie Swan?

-Bella! Le corrigea Edward qui me tenait la main.

-Je suis Éric, les yeux et les oreilles du lycée!

-Ok, mais il faut que j'aille chercher mon horaire et tout le tralala au bureau de la secrétaire, essayais-je de terminer cet entretien.

-Et toi tu es Edward! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu!

-Ouais.

Une fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés arriva et se plaça aux côtés du dénommé Éric.

-Edward! Tu es finalement revenu! Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué!

-C'est qui elle? Demandais-je à Edward.

-Jessica Stanley.

-Et toi, t'es dans la famille _d'Edward_ ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une grande curiosité.

-Non. En fait, je suis sa petite amie.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent

-Ça ne paraît pas!

Que de gentillesse cette Jessica!

-J'étais à la même école que lui en maternelle, continuais-je.

-Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu! Bizarre, me relança-t-elle.

-Ouais, bizarre.

Après, 2 autres filles allèrent parler à Edward. Nous étions rendu à 4 qui m'ignoraient royalement, 5, 6, 8 et maintenant 12! Oui 12 filles (Éric compris) autour d'Edward, à prendre de ses nouvelles. Une fille aux cheveux roux et épais me poussa hors du cercle qu'elles avaient formé autour d'Edward. Elles riaient, parlaient ou surtout criaient. Ensuite, 5 autres filles arrivèrent en courant. Une des deux cria : «Edward, tu ne m'as pas oublié!?» Elles me bousculèrent, je reculai de 4 pas puis tombai sur quelqu'un de musclé, ses bras forts me serrant contre lui. Je me retournai. Fiou! C'était juste Jasper.

-Merci, lui dis-je en me redressant sur ce qui étaient mes pieds.

-Pourquoi quasiment toutes les filles se sont mises en troupeau?

-À cause d'Edward, elles trippent toutes dessus.

-Oh, c'est normal. Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues.

-Allô Bella! Veux-tu que moi et Jazz t'accompagnes dans le bureau? Demanda Emmett en arrivant, il avait compris ce qui se passait, lui!

-Ça serait sympa de votre part.

Nous commençâmes à marcher tous les trois en direction du bureau de la secrétaire. Deux minutes plus tard on était arrivé. Une femme était assise derrière un bureau, en train de brocher des feuilles. Elle ne nous avait sûrement pas remarqué, car elle continuait. Emmett se racla la gorge.

-Ah, Isabella prend ceci, dit-elle en levant les yeux de sa paperasse.

-Bella. La corrigea Jasper.

Elle me tendit un paquet de feuilles.

-Et… Voilà ton horaire!

Elle me tendit une feuille bleu pâle.

-Et mon numéro de casier?

-Euh, 198, c'est ça ton casier!

-198! T'es à côté de Rose! Commenta Emmett.

-Tu connais son numéro de casier.

-Oui c'est le 197! Et le miens est juste en face.

Je serai donc à côté de Rosalie, au moins, je la connais un peu!

-Je vais aller voir si Edward est encore en vie… _Elles étaient si brusques! _Pensais-je.

-Ou si les filles ne lui ont pas arraché tout son linge! Blagua Emmett.

-Bon, j'ai un cours de géo à suivre moi! Dit Jasper avant de partir.

-Moi j'ai éducation physique. Pourquoi j'ai toujours la gym en premier?

-Parce que t'es vraiment chanceuse! Me dit Emmett, surpris que je n'aime pas le sport.

-Je ne suis pas très sportive. Avouais-je.

-Il y doit y avoir au moins un sport dans lequel tu es bonne, c'est sûr!

Je réfléchissai. Pas le soccer, ni le basket-ball, le volley-ball non plus, pas la course…

-Le baseball, je suis pas si pire.

-Au champ ou à la batte?

-Au champ, enfin, je crois. Bon, je vais voir Edward!

Je sortis du bureau et commençai à marcher. Je le trouvai en train de parler avec 3 filles, comment avait-il fait pour se débarrasser de toutes les autres ? La fille rousse me dévisagea.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle viens faire ici, elle.

Edward la regarda, fâché.

-Victoria, elle est ma petite copine.

Elle me fixa, furieuse, puis elle s'en alla à son cours.

-Edward, tu devrais peut-être aller chercher tes papiers. Lui recommandais-je.

-Il y ira quand il voudra! Commenta une fille à la voie nasale.

Jessica, je pense.

-C'était une recommandation, pas un ordre, Jessica. Dis-je amèrement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me détester!

-Et t'as pas un cours, toi? Me demanda une fille blonde.

-Oui, comme tout le monde ici.

-Alors tu pourrais y aller, Edward te suivra s'il le voudra!

-J'ai des papiers à aller chercher, me dit-il.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de le laisser aller chercher ses affaires. Je pris donc la direction du cours de gym en me demandant : «Pourquoi ils se souviennent tous d'Edward et pas de moi?»

Étrange…


	3. Blessures

**J'espère que vous allez aimer** **ce chapitre! Hey bien je vous averti, c'est le plus bizarre! Pour le moment...**

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

Blessures

En arrivant au cours, je remarquai qu'Alice avait elle aussi gym. Elle parlait avec une fille qui avait l'air bien sympathique. Je lui fis un léger salut de la main. Elle se précipita sur moi, le sourir jusqu'aux oreilles. La fille la suivit de loin, en marchant. Alice me mis sa main froide et douce sur l'épaule.

-Bella, je te présente Angela. Bella Angela, Angela Bella. Je serrai sa main qui était moite. Ark! Je m'essuyai discrètement la main sur mon jean. Alice, qui avait remarqué, sorit un petit rire pendant qu'Angela regardais autre part. La professeure m'avait armée d'une raquette de badminton. Angela, qui était dans mon équipe, avait été gentille avec moi en renvoyant toutes les passes qui était envoyées dans mon sens. Et puis, le moineau arriva vers moi. Je tentai de le renvoyer, mais frappai la tête d'Angela. Elle tomba par terre. Je reçu donc le moineau dans l'oeil. Mon oeil versa une larme. Le volant avait été lancer très fort. Je vis (en floue) Alice arriver en joggant.

-Bella, Angela! Je vous amène à l'infirmerie!

J'essayai de voir si Angela n'était pas trop en mauvais état. Après avoir bien observé, je remarquai que le côté gauche de son visage était un peu amoché. Alice nous guidait en nous tirant par la main. Je marchais à l'aveugle dans les coulloires quand je fonçai dans la mur.

-Aye! Je vais mourir!

-Tu exagères un peu. Mais c'est sur que tu as un oeil au beurre noir et une légère bosse sur la joue. Commenta Alice. Peu après nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie. La damme demanda :

-Se sont-elle fonçé dedans ou elles se sont battu?

-Auccun des 2. C'est un petit accident de gym… Lui réponda Alice. L'infirmière apporta 3 sacs de glace. 2 pour moi et 1 pour elle.

-Vous avez le droit de ne pas aller aux prochain cours, mais si vous aller mieux, c'est à vous de décider.

Alice dut partir et la madame aussi. J'étais maintenant seule avec Angela.

-Je suis vraiment désoler Angela, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Ça va, c'était un accident, ce n'était pas voulu!

-T'es vraiment gentille. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'Alice reste.

-Ouais, elle nous aurait porté compagnie!

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est qu'il faut que j'aille aux toilettes mais je vois presque rien.

-Ah, pour ça, je ne peux pas t'aider! J'ai du mal à voir moi aussi. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrire et quelqu'un gémir de douleure. J'avais déjà entendu cette vois, sauf que je n'arrivais pas à la replacer. Je ne voyais que 2 taches. Une plus grande et une plus petite. La femme de tout à l'heure arriva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il a échappé son scalpel sur sa cuisse! Lui expliqua Emmett. EMMETT?

-Bella, que fais-tu ici? Me demanda Edward.

-Edward, tu t'es fait mal?

-Pas grand chose, juste un petit couteau dans la cuisse.

-Pas plus de détail s'il te plait. Moi j'ai reçu un moineau de badminton dans l'oeil et j'ai fonçé dans un mur.

-Ok, c'est pour ça que t'as un œil au beurre noir!

-Edward, est-ce que tu pourrais me guider jusqu'aux toilettes? Je n'y vois rien.

-Bell, je ne suis pas en état de marcher, j'ai encore ce truc planté dans ma cuisse.

-Comment t'as fait pour venir ici d'abord? Emmett t'as sûrement pas soulever!

-Oui, il m'a soulever.

J'imaginai la scène et éclatai de rire.

-Il me semble que ce n'est pas si drôle que ça!

-Bien sur que c'est drôle! Mais ça n'aide pas beaucoup mon problème…

Je pourrais demander à l'infirmière! Non, mauvaise idée.

-Bella, tu pourrais demander à Emmett. Me suggèra Angela.

-Mais non!

-C'est quoi le problème? Il ne rentrera quand même pas dans la cabine! Je soupirai.

-Emmett?

-Quoi, Bella?

-Eh bien… Je me demandais si… Tu pourrais… M'amener jusqu'aux toilette. S'il te plait?

-Ok, homme ou femme? Me niaisa-t-il.

-Je préfèrerais femme. Lui répondais-je simplement. Il me prit la main et commença à avancer. Je commençais déjà à mieux voir de mon œil intacte. Alors que nous allions prendre un tournent, il s'arrêta et me mit devant lui en me tenant par les épaules. Il se pencha pour me parler.

-Ça va mieux aller si je te guide de cette façon hein?

-Oui, merci.

-Il y a pas de quoi!

Je sentais ses mains (qui elles, n'étaient pas moites) sur mes épaules. Il me tenait bien fermement et parfois, je lui marchais sur les pieds. Sans faire par exciprès! Au 2 autres tournant, il s'amusa a me soulever. La première fois, ce geste m'avais pas mal surpris, mais la 2e fois, j'y étais déjà habituée. Et puis il s'arrêta pour m'ouvrir la porte.

-Est-ce que j'entre? Pas dans la cabine, mais ou il y a les éviers.

-Ouais, comme ça tu pourras me guider ou les lavabos!

Après avoir ouvrit la porte et entrer, il dit à haute voix :

-J'ai l'autorisation d'entrer, je suis son guide!

Il y avait certainement du monde pour qu'il dise ça. Il avança et posa mes mains sur la porte du cabinet. Emmett est donc un plus bon guide je le croyais! J'entrai dans la cabine et n'eus auccune mysère à barrer la porte. Il cogna 2 coups.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? M'intrigais-je.

-As-tu été capable de la barrer?

-Oui, oui.

Pendant que je faisais mes besoins, j'entendis Emmett répéter au moin 3 fois : « Je suis le guide de Bella.» Quand j'eu finis, je ne trouvais plus le loquet. Je touchais à la porte, au rouleau, mais pas au loquet! Je gémis.

-Qui a-t-il Bell?

-Je ne peux plus débarrer la porte.

-Tu blagues?

-Pas du tout!

-J'ai une solution, il faut juste attendre que tout le monde soient partis!

-Il y a combien de personnes?

-Euh, 1,2… 3 personnes. Oh, maintenant 2!

-Tu me diras quand il n'y aura plus de filles.

Il eu un silence pendant 2 minutes puis Emmett m'anonça :

-C'est beau!

-Alors, qu'est–ce que tu vas faire?

-Je vais passer dessous la porte et je vais l'ouvrir!

-Ok.

Je reculai pour lui laisser de la place.

-Attention j'arrive! Me prévena-t-il. Je le voyais d'un œil, car je restais mon autre fermé. Il me regarda pendant 5 longues secondes.

-Il t'as pas manqué ce moineau. Remarqua-t-il.

-Je crois que c'était James qui me l'avais envoyé.

-Ça a dû faire mal. James l'envoit comme un malade!

J'entendis un déclic. Je sentis les mains froides d'Emmett me sésir les épaules. Il me fit avancer devant lui. Emmett alluma le robinet et dirigea mes mains vers le jet qui était tiède. Au moment où je pensais qu'il allait lâcher mes mains, il y mit du savons. Je les frottai assez vite. Je cherchai le jet mais, à la place, (sans faire exprès) je mit toute la mousse sur les manches d'Emmett.

-Bell! J'ai de la mousse partout!

Il m'envoya de l'eau dans mon cou. Je me rinçai les main en éclaboussant Emmett.

-Hey! Hé bien moi j'arrête. C'est pas ma faute si je suis le plus mature!

-C'est ça!

Il me passa un papier pour m'essuyer les mains. Il me fit avancer devant la poubelle. Je jettai le papier.

-Bon, j'ai une manière plus vite pour retourner à l'infirmerie.

-C'est quoi?

-Je pourrais te prendre comme j'ai fait avec Edward, si tu veux.

J'hésitai avant de répondre :

-D'accord.

Il avança vers moi les 2 bras ouvert, comme si il voulait me donner un calin. Vu que je n'étais pas habitué, mon réflex fut de reculer. Il soupira en descendant les bras.

-N'est pas peur, je ne vais pas te tuer. T'es déjà assez amoché!

-C'est pas ça! C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Fermes tes yeux!

Je décidai de suivre son conseil. Je sentis un bras pousser sur mes jambes et un autre attraper mon dos. J'étais collé après son corps qui était plus musclé que celui de Jasper. Il avait un bras sur le haut de mon dos et un bras qui soutenait mes jambes. Il commença a courir en me secouant à gauche et à droite. Rendu au tournant, il ralentis un peu et continua son chemin. Quelque secondes plus tard, il s'arrêta net et me fit descendre.

-Nous sommes arrivé! M'annonça-t-il. J'ouvris la porte et vis Edward entrain de parlé à Angela, assit à côté d'elle. J'allai m'asseoir sur les cuisse d'Edward. Je lui sourit mais lui grimaçais.

-Qui a-t-il?

-T'es assise sur ma cuisse.

Sur ce, je bondis hors de ses cuisses en m'écrasant sur le sol.

-Ça va Bell? Me demanda Edward en me relevant.

-Oui, j'ai glissé.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Pour me rassurer il me dit :

-Ils m'ont enlevés le scalpel, maintenant j'ai un bendage.

-On a le don pour se retrouver aux même endroit, on est tout les 2 à l'infirmerie.

-Ouais, je sais, mais parfois ce n'est pas une bonne chose! Me fit-il remarquer. Tout à coup j'eu un « flash back » :

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'avais 13 ans et j'avais dormis chez Edward. Le matin, j'avais décider de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Alors, je sésis mon linge, mes sous vêtements et ma serviette. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain et mis le chauffage à « on ». Rendu dans la douche, je fis couler l'eau. J'empruntai le shampoing d'Edward, car j'avais oublié le miens. Je savonai mes cheveux et les rinçai. J'arrêtai le jet. Quand j'allais ouvrir le ridaux, Edward ouvris la porte et entra sans se rendre compte de ma présence. Dés qu'il eu fermé la porte (Tout ça très vite) je criai très fort. Il remarqua ma présence et vis presque ce qui ne fallais pas voir. Ça avait passé à un cheveux! Je mis ma serviette en 2 secondes. Tout à coup, la porte se rouvris et Elizabeth surgis en demandant : «Qu'est-ce qui ce passe!?!» Ce qui me fis pousser un autre cris. Elle fis comme Edward et se cacha les yeux, car à cet âge j'avais déjà de la poitrine. Ils quitèrent tout deux la salle de bain._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

-Tu m'as fait rappeller l'accident de la douche. Lui dis-je.

-C'est à ça aussi que je pensais!

Angela et Emmett nous dévisageaient.

-L'accident de la douche? S'intriga Emmett, douteux.

-À 13 ans, Edward m'a surpris dans la douche.

Angela ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Je n'ai rien vu! Les assura Edward en levant les mains.

-Edward, peux-tu me rapporter chez moi? Je ne me sens pas bien.

Il me regarda et mis sa main sur mon front.

-C'est vrai, tu est blême. Je te rapporte et je pourrais rester avec toi.

-Bonne idée, merci. Je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa. Sur les lèvres cette fois!

-Moi aussi. Bon, alors salut!

-Bye! Nous salua Emmett.

-On se revoit demain! Me salua Angela. Je tenus la main d'Edward jusqu'à la sortie. Il enleva sa veste et la mis au dessus de moi, comme par-à-pluie, car il pleuvait dehors.

-C'est gentil mais tu vas geler sur place! Lui lançais-je.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais froid!

-Oui mais quand même!

Il me désobéissa en continuant jusqu'à la voiture. J'ouvris la porte, m'affalai sur le siège et fermai la portière. Edward entra et claqua la portière. J'attachai ma ceinture. Il mis le contacte et démara. Pendant le trajet, nous ne parlâmes pas. Peu de temps après, il se stationna dans la cour. Il descendis et alla m'ouvrir la porte. Je me détachai puis sortis. Je pris la clée qui était caché sous l'avant toit et débarrai la porte, car Charlie n'était pas arrivé du travaille. En arrivant, je m'étendai sur le fauteuil et Edward s'assit par terre à côté de moi. Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis je m'endormis. Mon rêve fut noir et sans intérêt, pareil à celui dedans l'avion.

**Voilà! J'éspère que vous avez aimé même si ma Beta Reader, Clarocque n'a malheureusement pas pu me corriger!**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews!!!  
**


	4. Regards noirs

Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

Regards noirs

P.O.V Bella

Je me réveillai sur le fauteuil, avec une couverture et un oreiller. C'était soi Charlie soi Edward qui m'avait bordé. Je m'assis sur le sofa en m'étirant. Je regardai l'heure sur la petite horloge. Elle indiquait 6 heures 17. Je me levai pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. J'ouvris le rideau. Dehors, il faisait encore un peu sombre mais il ne faisait pas nuageux. Je montai les escaliers lentement pour ne pas trébucher et réveiller Charlie. Dans ma chambre, je saisis mon pentalon de joggin bleu fonçé et mon haut à manches trois quart rayé bleu claire et noire. Je pris mes sous vêtement et filai vers la salle de bain. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant dans le miroire. J'avais un léger œil au beurre noire, une grafigne peu enfflé sur le côté gauche de ma figure et mes cheveux étaient enormément mellés. Je décidai de démeller mes longs cheveux bruns. Ça a été moins pénible que je pensais. Ensuite, je me fis couler une douche presque brûlante. Je ne pu malheureusement pas me retenir de chantais une assez vieille chansson : « I will survive ». Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi cette chansson. Peut-être pour m'encourager de retourner au lycée. Après avoir fini de me laver, je pris ma serviette pour m'essuyer. Ensuite, je pris le séchoire et me séchai les cheveux. Après m'avoir rebrosser les cheveux, je m'habillai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Charlie était déjà levé et faisait cuire des œufs et du bacon. Encore une foi! Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

-Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin.

-Ouais, tu as encore fait des œufs.

-Oui, ça te déplait?

-Non ça va.

Je m'assis puis mangeai l'oeuf et le bacon. Cette foi ci, c'était meilleur, car ce n'était pas tiède. Après avoir tout avalé, j'allai me servir une tasse de lait. Pendant que je l'ingurgitais, Charlie mangeait en vitesse ses œufs. Il était maintenant 6 heures et 52. J'allai me brosser les dents, mis mon autre veste. Une veste noir bien normal, légère, avec uun zippe et un capuchon. J'enfilai mes espadrilles, et avant de filer dehors je criai a Charlie :

-Je vais en forêt! J'ai ma montre, j'arriverai à l'école attend!

-Ok, fait attention pour ne pas te blessé et pour…

Je fis arrêter son petit discour de vigilance en sortant dehors. Le soleil était presque completement sorti, ce qui était très rare à Forks. Je commençai à jogger en direction de la forêt. Je faisais bien attention à chaque bond pour ne pas tomber et m'éraffler les genoux, ou me cogné la tête après un banc… Il faut être vigilant! Comme aurait dit Charlie. Je voyais la forêt et joggais et joggais et joggais. Bon, j'arrivai enfin à l'entré de la forêt. Je tassai une touffe de fougères et entra. Je vis qu'à quelque pas de là, il y avait un sentier. Tout était vert, les tron d'abre, les feuilles et l'herbe. Les trons d'arbre était vert à cause qu'il y avait de la mousse. J'entendis des herbes se déplacer. C'était peut-être juste vent… Et j'entendis :

-Bell! Que fais-tu là? Ce qui me fit une de ces peure! La voie était féminine et me disait vraiment quelque chose…

-Rose! Tu m'as fait une de ses peures! Devinais-je en me tournant.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Tu désir vraiment te faire manger par un ours?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des ours à Forks.

-Ok, mais sort d'ici au plus vite!

Je lui obéissai en sortant. Je la suivai jusqu'à un banc de parc où nous nous assîmes.

-Mais toi, que faisait tu ici?

-J'était en train de faire mon joggin matinal quand je t'ai vu risquer ta vie.

-Ah bon. Mais j'ai une question.

-Pose-la moi.

-C'est qu'elle est un peu indiscrète…

-Allez vas-y!

-Je me demandais, pourquoi tu vis dans la maison des Cullen?

-C'est pas indiscret ça!

-Pour moi ça l'ai.

-Bon, alors c'est facile, ma mère veut que je suive mon frère presque partout.

-Ça te déplait?

-Bien sur que non! Moi et Jasper s'entendons à merveille. Au début, je pensais m'imposer chez eux, mais je suis devenue très amie avec Alice. Elle a réussis à me mettre à l'aise dans sa famille.

-Ça ne m'impressione pas du tout! Alice est très attachante, elle n'a pas changé.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je peu continuer mon joggin? Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée!

Elle me sourit puis commença à fouiller dans sa saccoche. Elle la vida sur le banc et éparpia les choses. Son céllulaire, du mascara, du gloss, de l'ombre à paupière, son porte feuille, son permis de conduire et une photo d'elle et Jasper.

-Non, c'est pas vrai.

-Est-ce que t'as un problème?

-Oui, je m'étais dit ce matin de ne pas mettre du gloss rouge, de le mettre dans mon sac. Mais non! Je me suis trompé, j'ai apporté le transparent. Qu'est-ce que vais faire?

Elle grogna et se tappa le front. Ooooh, elle en a des problèmes cette Rosalie! Elle remis tout ses affairesdans son sac super vite.

-Rose, ma maison n'est pas très loin, je pourrais appeler Alice pour qu'elle te l'apporte.

-Bell, tu es un géni!! Merci.

Nous nous levâmes puis courrâmes jusqu'à chez moi. Rendu en dedans, je saisis le téléphone et tappai son numéro. Edward me l'avais écrit sur un papier et lavais collé sur le babiar. Après 2 sonneries quelqu'un décrocha.

-Alice s'il te plait!

-Bell, pourquoi t'appelles chez nous? Demanda Emmett qui était au bout de la ligne.

-Emmett, passe moi Alice! C'est urgent!

-D'accord. Alice! Téléphone!! Cria-t-il. J'entendis quelqu'un courir et Emmett dire :«C'est urgent, c'est Bell qui veut te parler!» J'entendis Alice voler le téléphone des mains d'Emmett.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!?!

-C'est Rose. Elle veut que tu lui apporte son gloss rouge!

-Ah, c'est juste ça.

-Ça a l'aire crucial pour elle.

-J'arrive. Rouge cerise ou rouge pomme?

Rose me vola l'appareil.

-Regarde, il est dans la rangé 4! C'est pas le cerise ni le pomme. Le troisième de la rangé 4, oui. Le rouge flamme. Tu l'as? Super dépêches-toi!

Elle rachrocha.

-Elle sera là dans 5 minutes avec Edward et Emmett.

-Ok, on les attends sur le bord de la rue.

-Oui mais un instant…

Elle sortit de sa saccoche un gloss. Le transparent sûrement. Elle l'ouvrit et s'approcha de non! Elle n'oserait pas!

-Fais moi un beau sourir. Me dit-elle avant de me l'étendre sur les lèvre. Je ne protestai pas pour ne pas la vexer. Elle sortit de sa saccoche un petit miroir puis me le tendis. Je regardai mon reflet.

-Je n'ai pas l'air aussi ridicule que je pensais. Affirmais-je.

-Je sais se que je fais, je ne t'aurais jamais mis un gloss qui ne t'irais pas!

Nous sortîmes dehors puis attendâmes pendant au moin 5 minutes puis une porshe jaune vint se stationner devant nous. Alice en sortit avec le fameux gloss dans la main.

-Voilà, ton gloss rouge flamme.

Rosalie le piqua des mains d'Alice et l'entendis sur ses lèvres. Le rouge lui allais à merveille. Moi, si je l'avais mis, j'aurais eu l'air d'un clown. Elle afficha un sourir de satisfaction en se regardant dans son petit miroir.

-Merci Alice, tu es la meilleure! Lui dit-elle.

-Oh, Bella! Tu as enfin décider de te maquiller. Ça te va très bien! Me dit Alice en me regardant. Sur ce Edward et Emmett sortairent pour me regarder. 4 personnes me regardaient. C'était trop! Aidez moi quelqu'un!! Je déteste être le centre de l'attention. Alice vut l'expression sur mon visage et dit :

-On va à l'école? Bella rentre, il y a de la place.

Je ne dis rien et alla m'asseoir à l'arrière à côté d'Edward. Pendant que je m'attachais, Edward me demanda :

-Ça va aujourd'hui?

-Ouais, toi?

-Ça va bien.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Le reste du trajet fut silentieux. Une fois arrivé, nous sortâmes de la voiture. Avant la cloche, nous allâmes nous asseoir à la même table de picnique que l'autre foi.

-Alors Bella, ça va bien les cours? Me demanda Alice.

-Moyen.

-Quel cours as-tu préféré?

-Euh, j'en ai fait qu'un. Tu te souvient pas du cour de gym?

-Oh, oui, c'était plutôt pénible pour un premier cour.

Tout à coup, un gang de fille passèrent proche de notre table. Elles s'arrêtèrent et une chuchota dans l'oreille de l'autre. Elles me lancèrent un regard noir puis partèrent chuchotant des choses incomprenables.

-Quest-ce qu'il leur prend elles? Demanda Rosalie.

-Elles doivent se moquer de moi à cause de l'accident d'hier.

-Non je ne crois pas, quand on se moque de quelqu'un, on passe à côté et on rit. Remarqua Rose.

-Je pense plutôt qu'elles t'en veulent parce tu sors avec Edward. Dit Jasper.

-Moi? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

-C'est parce qu'elles ne l'ont pas encore remarqué! Commenta Emmett. Edward lui donna un légé coup de point sur l'épaule pendant qu'Emmett riait aux éclats. Elles revenèrent mais en plus grand nombre. Du troupeau sorta une fille rouce elle tenait son cartable et souriait bêtement. Une fille se mit derrière elle et dit :

-Edward…

Il soupira puis se retourna vers le gang de fille qui riait.

-Quoi?

-Tu peux faire des cours d'espagnol à Victoria? Il paraît que tu es bon la dedans et elle en a sérieusement besoin.

Les filles se remirent à rire de plus belle. En plein quand Edward allait dire quelque chose Roslie dit :

-Et après vous allez lui demander des cours de math, de science, de géo… Non mais! En allez vous, vous faite vraiment pitié!

-Pas autant que toi! Répliqua Victoria avant d'avoir tappé dans les main de quelques filles. Juste pour les torturer, je m'avançai vers Edward et l'embrassai jusqu'à se que je n'ai plus de souffle. Les filles partèrent frustrées. Une se retourna, Jessica.

-T'as vraiment du front! Me dit-elle d'une voix nasal. Ensuite, Victoria se retourna et me fit le doit d'honeur en me faisant le pire des regards noirs. Ça me rappelais Irina dans sa crise d'adolescence.

-Tu ne réagis pas? Me demanda Rosalie stupéfaite.

-Bof, elle me fait trop penser à Irina.

-Et tu ne t'ai jamais fâché contre elle.

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que j'ai vu ce jeste au moins 1000 fois. Maintenant, il me passe à des annèes lumière au dessus de la tête.

-Wôoo, t'en a de la maitrise de soi! Me dit Emmett. Et puis la cloche sonna. Nous partîmes tous à notre cours. Le mien c'est histoire, comme Alice. Rendu au local je m'assis juste à côté d'elle. Notre professeur commença à nous parler d'évenement par rapport à la politique mais il se laissais tellement distraire que nous finîmes par parler d'ordinateur portables qui ne coûtaient pas cher. Après ce cours j'avais science. Comme à Phoenix, je me plaçai le plus près d'Edward qui excelle en cette matière. M. Molina nous parla de composte. Je regardais tous les 5 minutes l'horloge pour savoir combien de temps il restais avant de dîner (déjeuner pour les français). Pendant un silence mon ventre grogna ce qui fut extrêmemnet gênent. Il nous donna 3 feuilles recto-verso à remplir à la maison. Quand l'heure d'aller à la caféteria arriva, je fus la première à bondir hors de la chaise. Edward me suivais par derrière.

-Bella, attend! Me dit-il. Je m'arrêtai puis me retournai.

-Vu qu'il fait beau je pourrais apporter nos lunch pour qu'on mange dehors.

-Superbe idée! Il faut profiter des rares jours de soleil.

À la caféteria, on servait du spaghetti. Je m'en servai un assez grosse portion et me prit une pomme pour dessert. Edward pris son plateau et le mien pour aller manger dehors. Nous nous dirigâmes vers la même table que d'habitude. Je commençai à manger sans discuter. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent suivi d'Emmett et de Rose. En mangeant je repenssai à ces regards noirs.


	5. Le pire cours !

Bon, je sais que ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien posté et j'en suis vraiment désolé ! Deux mois ! C'est vraiment trop ! Je vous promet que ça prendra moins de temps pour les prochains chapitres ! je vous dis donc, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews, j'en suis toucher et j'explose de joie devant mon ordi à chaque fois que j'en trouve une.

Je tenais aussi à remercier ma réviseuse de soeur: **clarocque** ! Tu fais un boulot d'enfer ! Les notes (N/R:...) viennent d'elle, si vous trouvez ça de trop, je peux lui en passer le mot.

J'arrête donc de parler et vous laisse à votre lecture

* * *

*Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

**Le pire cours**

P.O.V Bella

Après avoir dévoré mon spaghetti, je me dirigeai vers le pire cours au monde, le cours de gym. Plus je me rapprochais du local maudit, plus je ralentissait le pas. En poussant la porte, je cherchai Alice tout en fixant les autres personnes. De doute évidence, elle n'était pas là. Tout à coup, je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule, je me retournai en pensant que c'était Alice. Mais non, c'était Angela. Sa blessure était moins pire que le jour précédent. Elle avait une grosse bosse mauve.

-Alors, comment va ton oeil? Pas trop mal ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je le tatai un peu avant de constater :

-Ça fait encore mal mais j'endure. Je suis vraiment désoler, tout ça est de ma faute, dis-je.

-Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas fait cela intentionnellement. Ben, j'espère…

-J'ai peut-être pas voulue te frapper sauf que c'est moi qui a déclenché toute cette pagaille.

-Bon, tu as raison pour ça. Et puis, prête pour un nouveau cour de gym Isabella.

-Bella, juste Bella.

-D'accord _Bella._ Aujourd'hui, je crois que c'est encore du badminton.

Je gémis. Pourquoi ais-je toujours plus de cours de gym que tout le monde? Mystère…

-Où est Alice?

-Oh ! Tu sais pas? Il me semblait qu'elle devait te le dire. En tout cas, elle est parti rejoindre Esmée dans la voitur, il fallait qu'elle aille chez le dentiste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Rien du tout, c'est juste le rendez-vous annuel.

Le professeur arriva avec les raquettes et les volants.

-Bonjour les jeunes ! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous demandez d'entrer un petit peu plus dans le jeu et de vous forcer à jouer des parties vraiment fantastique. Avec ce qui est déjà arriver, mais je ne vise personne en particulier, Swan ! (N/R: Mon oeil qu'il ne vise personne !)

Son ton direct me mis mal à l'aise. Angela, remarquant la situation dans laquelle j'étais, me chuchota :

-Il faudra que tu t'habitues au super caractère du prof.

Bien sûr, c'était de l'ironie. Je pris ma raquette et allai dans mon équipe, heureusement pour moi, elle était excellante, mais je me compte à part de ça! Je me tassais à chaque moineau envoyé vers moi au plus grand malheur de mes coéquipiers. Angela, qui est superbe en ce sport, le renvoyais tout le temps à ma place au désarrois du prof qui me regardait avec des yeux sévères chaque foi que je me tassais. La douzième fois fut la goutte qui fait déborder le vase pour notre coach. Il siffla pour arrêter tout le monde et s'approcha de moi.

-Hé Swan! Tu veux jouer au plus fin avec moi!? Mais ça ne marchera pas, petite. On s'en prend pas au coach!! Elle jouera seule contre l'équipe adverse! Les autres, allez attendre sur le banc

Quand j'entendis seule, je me mis à avoir peur. Personne ne devait le remarquer, mis à l'intérieur, je me brisais en millions de petits morceaux, que penserais les autres de moi ! Il veut que je me casse une jambe ou quoi? Mes coéquipiers se tassèrent. L'équipe adverse envoya le moineau. Je le frappai avec ma raquette, mais il tomba juste en avant de moi. Ce fut le même déroulement jusqu'à la fin du jeu. J'en reçu même quatre sur la tête et autres partis du fois le cours finis, je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires où j'entendis des filles dirent :

-Ah, ah, ah! Tu vois comme elle est nulle la petite amie d'Edward.

-Ouais, elle s'est carrément ridiculisée!

-Je crois que cette amourette ne durera pas très longtemps.

-Oui, je suis complètement d'accord.

Je m'en allai vexai, bouillonnante et fatigué des vestiaires après mettre changé sans dire un mot. Je vis Angela arriver en courant.

-Hé Bella, tu sais, ça dérange pas une petite défaite. C'est pas de ta faute, c'est le prof qui est viré dingue!

Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Je la pris volontière, la remerciai, puis parti. Loin de là, je trouvai un long banc sur lequel je m'assis. Je devais bientôt aller à mon autre cours qui est : Histoire. J'ouvris ma bouteille d'eau et bu une longue gorgée. Je jetai le bouchon par terre tellement j'étais fâché. (N/R: Je crois que la colère lui fait oublier que la pollution, ça existe !)

-Bell's, est-ce que ça va? me demanda Emmett. Je levai ma tête pour arriver à le voir. c'est fou ce qu'il a grandi !

-Oui. Je soupirai. En faite pas vraiment, lui avouais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ben, tout le monde me déteste ici, sauf Angela, vous, les Cullen, et les Hale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous contre toi?

-Je suis nulle en sport, je sors avec Edward et pleins de choses comme ça. Chaque foi que je passe dans un couloir, j'entends ces satanées pies qui parle dans mon dos!

Emplie de haine je serrai ma bouteille le plus fort possible, mais, accidentellement, j'arrosai Emmett.

-Bell's, si tu voulais que je parte t'avais qu'à me le dire!

-Non c'est pas ça désolé!

Il soupira puis s'assit à côté de moi.

-Bell's, Bell's, Bell's… Qu'est-ce qu'ont va faire avec toi, blagua-t-il.

Je ramassai ma bouteille, presque vide, qui était tombée par terre. En me relevant, je croisai le regard d'Emmett et découvris sa couleur de yeux. Ils étaient d'un beau bruns d'ébenne, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de regarder la couleur de ses iris. Pour mieux voir ses yeux, je m'avançai vers lui. Emmett recula et me regarda, douteux et septique.

-Tu viens de tenter de m'embrasser là ! s'exclama-t-il, perplexe.

-Non! Surtout pas! Je regardais tes yeux!

-Alors, t'aimes mes yeux!

-Non! Ben je veux dire t'as pas d'aussi beaux yeux qu'Edward, mentis-je.

Je connaissais trop les yeux d'Edward, ils n'avaient plus auccun mystère pour moi à présent. Mais, je ne voulais pas me lancer dans ce genre de conversation. C'est Edward que j'aime, un point c'est tout, me convainquis-je. J'arrêtai donc la conversation en partant à mon cours d'histoire. Mais, malgré ma marche rapide il me rattrapa. (N/R: Va falloir que tu te rendes compte que tu ne marches pas vite !)

-C'est quoi ton cours?

-Histoire, dis-je vivement avant de continuer ma marche qui était plutôt devenu une course. Il me rattrapa une seconde foi.

-Moi aussi c'est ça! On pourrais peut-être s'asseoir ensemble…

-Mouais.

-Cool.

Je repris ma course, cette fois-ci, il ne me rattrapa pas.

-Bell's!! cria-t-il avant que je tourne dans un couloir.

-Quoi encore!? demandais-je en m'arrêtant.

-Euh, c'est juste pour te dire que le local est juste ici.

-Ah bon. Soufflais-je en me retournant pour entrer dans le local.

Au fond, deux places était libres, nous allâmes donc nous asseoir là-bas. Le cours commença, de doute évidence, ce cours allait être spécial.

10 minutes plus tard, pendant que le prof parlait, Emmett me passa une feuille pliée en quatre. Je la dépliai et lu :

_« __Le prof n'arrête pas de parler! Il parle vite en plus. Je comprend rien de tout se charabia!» _

Emmett avait raison, le prof parlait vite et articulait mal. Mais moi, je comprenais un peu ce qu'il disait. Je pris mon crayon pour lui répondre et lui écrit :

_« __Je crois que je comprend aussi bien que toi.» _

Alors que j'allais lui répondre, je ressue une boule de papier (assez solide) dans le dos. Je me retournez et vis un gars aux cheveux blonds, avec un gros sourire espiègle me pointer la boule de papier à côté de la patte de ma chaise. Je la pris et la déliai en me dmandant qu'est-ce que ce gars, que je ne connaît même pas, voulais me dire. _(N/R: On se demande bien c'est qui !)_ Sur la feuille toute chiffonée il était écrit :

_« Je m'appelle Mike Newton. Tu es Isabella, j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître!»_

Je me tournai et vis Mike hausser les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulais dire ce signe!? Je sentis Emmett me tapper sur l'épaule et me retournai immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de Newton t'as écrit sur ce papier? Murmura-t-il.

-Il dit qu'il veut apprendre à me connaître et il a hausser les sourcils! me dépêchais-je à ajouter. Je lui passai le papier chiffoné qu'il rechiffona avec dédain.

Il attendis que le prof se retourne vers le tableau pour lancer le papier en plein dans le front de Newton. Ce dernier se frottait la tête avec une expression plutôt rigolote. Wow! Il lance fort Emmett! Newton avait une marque rouge sur le front. Maintenant je me méfierais des haussements de sourcils venant des gars. J'effaçai ce que j'avais écrit sur le papier et écrit :

_«__Bon tir!»_

Je le passai à Emmett. Pendant que le prof continuait de papoter. Il faisait beaucoup de coq à langue (N/R: Humm... Bella, va falloir réviser tes expressions, parce que c'est coq à l'âne !!) parce qu'il parlait du jour où il avait arrêté de fumer et que je ne vois pas le rapport avec le cours d'histoire. Emmett me passa le papier. Je le dépliai et lu :

_«__Merci. Cet idiot de Newton le méritais bien!» _

De peur que le professeur nous remarque et lise le papier à haute voix, je décidai de répondre à Emmett en chuchotant.

-Entièrement d'accord.

Il me sourit.

15 minutes plus tard, le cours était terminé. Je parti donc au cours d'espagnol. Rose allais être là, je m'assirai peut-être avec elle. J'aime bien Rosalie elle est sympa, mais très superficielle. Je me demande comment ça se fait qu'elle n'est pas de petit copain. J'entrai dans la classe et cherchai Rose du regard. Je ne la vit pas! J'allai donc m'asseoir seule à l'avant. L'enseignant n'était pas encore là et les élèves parlaient. Je regardai par la fenêtre qui était à côté de moi. Je ne voyais que le parking de l'école, quoi de plus amusant ! Je dirigeai donc mon regard vers le ciel. Les nuage allaient sûrement arriver demain. J'entendis les patte de la chaise à mes côté grincer sur le sol.

-Bella! Je suis un peu en retard, désolé, me dis Rosalie.

-Ça dérange pas.

La prof entra, se présenta et débuta le cours. J'avais toujours aimé l'espagnol, donc le cours fut très intéressant, enfin, pour moi. Alors que le cours allait terminé, elle nous donna des feuilles de révision. Et nous fûmes sauver par la cloche qui sonna.

Nous partîmes donc en direction de la cafétéria.

-Ça va les cours? me demanda Rose.

-Je déteste le cours de gym autant qu'avant, les cours d'espagnol sont amusants. Pour ce qui est du cours d'histoire, disons que le prof n'est pas fameux.

-Ouais je suis d'accord. On va se chercher à manger?

Jasper arriva. Sans Alice il avait l'air tout nu… Façon de parler! (N/R: Moi j'aurais aimé ça que ce ne soit pas une façon de parler... hihihi...)

-Allô les filles. On va manger?

-C'est ce qu'on allaient faire! Lui répondit sa sœur. Nous allâmes prendre notre dîner. Nous nous assîmes avec Emmett et Edward. Ce dernier m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Salut. Dit-il avant de prendre une bouché dans son sandwich.

- Allô ! C'est une belle journée pour Forks! remarquai-je.

-Ouais, profite s'en avant que les nuages arrivent, me conseilla Emmett en me lançant un sourire éblouissant.

Après avoir mangé je parti à mon cours, seule. Je marchais bien correctement jusqu'à temps que j'entende une voix de garçon dans mon dos.

-Je sais pour toi et Emmett! Comment peux-tu tromper Edward? Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est un type bien.

Je me tournai et vis Newton.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Tu sors avec Emmett et Edward en même temps!

-Hé, espèce d'idiot! Je ne sors qu'avec…

Avant que je puisse continuer ma phrase il partit en criant :

-Oh! J'ai tout compris! Attend que je dise ça à Jes…

Il était trop loin, je ne l'entendais plus mais je priais pour qu'il ne le dise pas à Jessica Stanley! (N/R: Pas de chance ma vieille !) Pedant tout le cours de math, je m'en voulais pour ne pas avoir dit à la place de :«…Je ne sort qu'avec…», «Edward ! Je sors avec Edward!!». J'espèrais juste que les rumeurs ne circulent pas trop vite ici!

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'oubliez pas de me laisser une toute petite review !


	6. Tuer Jacob !

Voici mon sixième chapitre. Je suis désolée de l'attente qu'il y a eut avant que je ne vous le poste. J'espère que ça ne ce reproduira pas si souvent, mais j'ai les cours qui ont recommencé et j'ai ma _réviseuse_ qui prend du temps à me corriger mes chapitre car elle est aussi occupé que moi à écrire et à se concentrer sur ses déjà si nombreux examens. Donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir fait attendre.

Je voulais aussi remercier Grazie, Bellardtwilight, Méganne 3 et abby915 de m'avoir laissé une jolie review !

Je voulais encore remercier ma beta-reader, tu fais un boulot incroyable, même si le temps que tu prends à te décider à le corriger est long. Merci quand même à **clarocque** !

Bonne Lecture à vous !

* * *

*Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

Tuer Jacob!

P.O.V Bella

Le cours de math terminé, j'essayai de ne croiser personne d'autres en m'en allant à celui de biologie. Je vis Edward à une table vide. Je me précipitai avant qu'une de ses « fans » me vole ma place. Je voulais tout lui dire à propos du maudit Newton et de son imagination beaucoup trop grande. Je tirai la chaise et m'assis.

-Edward, il faut que je te parle de Newton.

-De Newton?

-Ouais. Il s'imagine que je sors avec toi et Emmett. L'idiot!

-Tu n'as pas répliqué?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps il parlait trop et il s'est en allé alors que j'allais être en retard à mon cours. Dis-je en un seul souffle.

-Bella, pourquoi me parles-tu si vite?

-Parce que je pense qu'il va en faire une rumeur…

-Sa dépend, a-t-il dit qu'il allait le dire à tout le monde, ou non ?

-Je pense qu'il va le dire à Jessica Stanley.

-OK. Cela veut dire que la rumeur va commencer à circuler.

-Tu blagues là?

-Non, désolé.

-Mais on ne peu pas être ami avec un gars sans que tout le monde se fasse des idées!!

Vu que j'avais crié, quelques personnes se retournèrent. Le prof entra entra donc et commença le cours, qui passa trop lentement à mon goût… Vu que c'était le dernier cours de la journée, je m'en allai dans le stationnement en douce. Je regardais le sol tout en marchant.

-Allô! Ça va bien avec tes chums? Je levai les yeux et vis Victoria. Un moment je pensai que je pourrais m'enfuir à la course mais ça ne ferais vraiment pas courageux.

-Hé, je t'ai posée une question! Dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Je ne répondis pas et ne la regardai même pas.

-Isabella!! Je vis Jasper surgir. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser tranquille un peu!? Viens Bella, je te fais un lift. Il me pris par le bras et me fit entrer dans la porche jaune d'Alice, je crois. Je m'assis sur le banc et m'attachai. Il démarra.

-Penses-tu que ça dérangera Edward que je te rapporte chez toi? Demanda Jasper en ajustant son rétroviseur.

-Ben, je crois pas.

-La rumeur, elle est fausse?

-Mais bien sûr que oui!

-Tu vas t'habituer. Forks est le pire endroit où garder un secret.

-J'ai remarqué. Dis-je en soupirant. Forks était bel et bien le contraire de Phoenix, où j'avais la sainte paix. Mais je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir déménagé ici, à Forks, car, j'ai retrouvé mes anciens amis : Alice et Emmett. Je me suis aussi fait de nouveaux amis : Jasper, Rosalie et Angela.

-Jasper, pourrais-tu demander à Alice de venir dormir chez nous ce soir?

-Mais demain il y a de l'école!

-Et puis après? C'est pas comme si on passerait une nuit blanche.

-Ok, je lui en parlerai. On est arrivé.

-Merci de m'avoir rapporté chez moi. C'est gentil. Salut Jasper! Dis-je en sortant de la voiture.

-Y a pas de quoi! Bonsoir. Me dit-il avant de partir. En entrant chez nous, je me surpris à me sentir seule. D'habitude la solitude ne me faisait rien. Mais là, j'avais besoin d'appeler un ami…Jacob Black! Le mec sur la réserve. Ça fait hyper longtemps queje ne lui ai pas parlé! Je saisis le téléphone et tappai le numéro de Billy, qui était affiché sur le babiard. Sa sonne.

-Oui allô. Dis-une voix d'homme.

-Bonjour Billy, c'est Bella. J'aimerais parlé à Jacob.

-Bella! Salut. Tu veux parlé à Jacob?

-Oui, c'est bien cela.

-Une minute… Jacob!! Bella au téléphone!! Cria le vieux Quileute. J'entendis débouler des marches. Façon de parlé… Je crois!

-Isabella!!!Hurla Jacob. Je tassai ma tête du téléphone pour éviter de devenir sourde.

-Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon ces temps ci?

-Je restore des voitures. Et toi!?

-Ben, je vais à l'école. Pas grand chose d'excitant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles? Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Ça va, c'est juste que je savais pas quoi faire.

-Je m'en viens!

-Euh…

-P'pa! Je vais chez Charlie!! Et il racrocha. Est-ce que je lui ai dit que je voulais le voir? Non! Je voulais juste lui faire un petit coucou. Attend, il n'a sûrement pas son permis. Il a qu'elle âge… 14, 15 et **16**! Ok, c'est sur il à son permis. Je ne sais pas s'il a changé mais quand j'étais jeune je le détestais. Que faire, à présent? Je vais me cacher. Non. C'est trop enfantin. Je barre la porte et je prend ma douche. Excellante idée! Je barrai la porte puis courrai à la douche. Je me déshabillai et j'ouvris le jet. Je pris mon shampoing et commençai à savonner mes cheveux. Mon cœur arrêta de battre quand j'entendis la porte se débarrer. Comment a-t-il pu entrer dans la maison!? Oh, non. Il a trouvé la clé. Merde!

-Bella!? Dit-il.

Bon dieu, faite que j'aie barré la porte de la salle de bain! Réflèchis… Je suis foutue ! J'ai laissé la porte débarrée.

-Bella, où es-tu? Demanda-t-il. J'arrêtai le jet pour ne pas qu'il m'entende. Le pire, c'est que le rideau de la douche est transparent. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué!? Je m'accroupis.

-Bella. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, car une demi de seconde plus tard il ouvrit la porte.

-Aaaah!!!!!!!! Hurlais-je. Il resta figé à me regarder.

-Dégages!!! Criais-je en me cachant avec mes mains et mes bras. Il sortit et ferma la porte.

-Désolé, Isabella !

-Ta geule et appelle-moi Bella!

-Ouuh, t'es en rogne!

-Jacob tu viens de me voir complétement nue! Fiche le camps d'ici!!

-Au revoir, Isabella.

-Bella! Pauvre crétin! Je l'entendis descendre des marches et claquer la porte. Jamais plus je ne parlerai à Jacob! Je me rinçai puis m'habillai. Le téléphone sonna. Je répondis.

-Allô.

-Bella, c'est Alice.

-Oh, Alice je suis tellement contente de t'entendre! Je vie un cauchemard infernal!

-Tant que ça? N'ais pas peur je viens à ta rescousse. Blagua-t-elle.

-Non, sérieux, tu viens vraiment chez moi?

-Mais oui. J'arrive avec des sushis que j'ai pris au resto. N'ais pas peur, je les ai payés. Je suis en train d'embarquer dans ma voiture. Bon ben j'arrive!

-J'ai hâte que tu sois là! Je racrochai. J'installai un matelas gonflabe à côté de mon lit. Dès que j'eus finit je descendis les marches trop vite et passai les quatre dernières marches sur les fesses. Alice entra sans cogné.

-Bon sang, Bella! Ça va?

-Oui, je suis habitué. Elle me tendit la main. Je la saisis et elle me remonta.

-Bella, c'était quoi cet état d'urgence?

-Je t'en parlerai après avoir mangé.

-D'accord, bonne idée. Nous nous installâmes à la table puis mangeâmes au plus vite pour pouvoir ensuite que je lui raconte tout. Quand nous eûmes finit, nous nous précipitâmes dans ma chambre.

-Raconte. M'ordonna-t-elle.

-Ça a commencé à l'école. Tu sais je suis très amie avec Emmett. Je me suis assise avec lui. C'est alors que Newton lança un papier. Je lu le contenu, ça disais qu'il aimerait plus me connaître. Au début je m'en foutais jusqu'à temps qu'il me regarda en haussant les sourcils.

-Très mauvais signe.

-J'ai tout expliqué à Emmett qui lui a renvoyé le message… Dans le front! Le pauvre Mike à du avoir un sacré mal de tête. Et là il c'est fait des idées, pensant qu'Emmett me défendait parce qu'il sortait avec moi. Et là, il a répandu la rumeur que je sortais avec Edward et Emmett en même temps!

-Non mais quel idiot!

-Ce n'est pas tout.

-Il y a pire? Me demanda-t-elle impressionnée.

-Oh que oui! Je te raconte tout ça :

«Je ne savais pas quoi faire donc j'ai appelé Jacob Black. Mais là il a décidé de s'invité chez nous! Moi qui ne voulais pas qu'il franchisse le seuil de ma porte, j'ai barré la porte et parti me doucher. Rendu dans la douche, je fus surpris d'entendre la porte se débarrer. Jacob avait trouvé la clé et s'était faufilé dans ma demeure! Pendant qu'il me cherchais, je me souvenu que je n'avais pas barré la porte de la salle de bain. J'ai éteint le robinet pour ne pas qu'il m'entende et entre, car le rideau de la douche est transparent. Et tout à coup il entra!! Et à la place de partir lorsque j'hurlai, il resta figé pendant cinq longues secondes! Je lui criai donc de dégager. Il obéit. Il voulu s'excuser mais je lui criai de ficher le camp. Il obéit. Et un peu plus tard tu m'a appellé.»

-Qu'elle histoire. Moi j'aurais carrément liquidé Jacob!

-Mais moi, je n'avais pas de fusil sous la main.

-C'est vraiment dommage. Me dit-elle en me tappotant l'épaule. Moi, mon aventure c'est :

«Je suis entré chez le dentiste, il a verifiées et ensuite lavées mes dents.» Ça me donne des frissons tellement c'étais éprouvant, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Ouais, je te comprend. Une minute, je vais dire un petit salut à Charlie et j'arrive. Je descendis et vis Charlie manger un sandwich.

-Allô papa! J'ai invité Alice à coucher chez nous. Bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit Bella. Me dit-il.

Je montai les marches puis alla rejoindre Alice. Nous placotâmes encore jusqu'à 10h 30 puis décidâmes d'être raisonnable et de nous coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. Je m'endormis avec facilité comme d'habitude. Dans mon rêve, j'avais envoyé Emmett tué Jacob. Et il l'avais fait en le décapitant morceau par morceau. Un de mes plus beaux rêves.


	7. Toujours là

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer…

POV Bella

Toujours là

Je me réveillai grâce au bruit infernal de mon cadran. Je le tatai pour trouver le bouton pour arrêter le «Bip Bip!!» de mon réveille matin. Tout en restant couché, je prit le cadran puis le jetai au sol. Heureusement, le bruit arrêta. Je m'assis dans mon lit. Alice avait son oreiller sur sa tête. Elle l'enleva brusquement.

-Ton cadran cri trop fort!, se pleigna-t-elle. Et elle avait raison.

-Oui, je sais. Mais il y a des matins ou je ne suis pas réveillable.

-La prochaine foi que je viens, je préférerais que tu cris dans mes oreilles le plus fort que tu peux pour me réveiller.

-C'est noté, lui dis-je tout en me levant. Je pris un chandail dans un de mes tiroirs. Alice me le vola des mains.

-Hey, mon chandail! Rends le moi!

-Tu ne comtais pas porter un truc pareille à l'école, j'espère! Mais tu a de la chance, car je t'ai apporté du linge covenable. Elle sortis de son sac un T-Shirt bleu pâle, décolter, ligné noir et une mini jupe en jeans noire. Et quand je dis mini c'est mini!

-C'est jolie hein? Edward m'a dit que le bleu t'allais bien.

-Mais Alice, il ne t'as pas dit que je ne portais jamais de mini jupe!

-Il l'a peutêtre mentionné… Met-le! Je t'en supplis! Si tu ne l'aime pas tu pourrais mettre ce que tu veux!... Sauf ce gilet là!

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Ce n'est **pas **beau, ni jolie et même pas passable!

-D'accord, je l'essais ton fameux kit.

-Je suis sur que tu vas l'adorer, me dit-elle en me le passant. Je partis dans la salle de bain pour le mettre. Je l'enfilai. Un seul mot :

MINUSCULE! Mais j'avoue, un peu mignon. Je me brossai les cheveux. Ensuite, je sortis de la toilette pour aller voir Alice. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je remarquai qu'elle n'était plus dans la chambre.

-Alice?

-Je suis dans la cuisine. Je descendis en bas. Charlie était assis et mangeais des œufs et du bacon. Encore des œufs! Charlie n'a auccune originalité! Je ne dit rien pour ne pas paraître mal plie puis m'assis aux cotés d'Alice. Cette foi ci, le repas était chaud.

-Bella, ça va ce matin?

-Oui.

-Alice m'a parlé de ton cadran défectueux. Tu voudrais que je t'en achète un autre?

-Si tu as le temps. En passant, tu pourrais préparer autre chose que des œufs la prochaine foi? On en a manger hier et avant hier.

-Mais que veux tu que je prépare?

-Rien, je m'arrangerai toute seule. Je continuai de manger puis finis mon plat avant Alice. Je courru vers la salle de bain, me brosser les dents. Alice arriva. Elle fouina dans sa saccoche. Elle prit une brosse et se peigna soigneusement. Après s'avoir brossé les dents elle étendis du gloss aussi rouge que sa petite robe. Je me gargarisai. J'allais sortir de la salle de bain mais Alice me retena.

-Où est-ce que tu va?

-Je vais m'habiller.

-Attend je veux juste que tu mette ce gloss.

-Ça dépend quelle couleur il est…

-Transparent. Ça t'irais vraiment bien! Je le pris puis en mis. Je ne me sentais pas moi. Alice était aux anges. Nous décendîmes en bas. Charlie m'observa et me dit :

-Tu as… Tu as mis du gloss!

-C'est Alice qui me la suggèré.

-La mini jupe aussi?

-Oui, elle aussi.

-Ah, bon. Ça te va bien.

-Merci. Je mis mon coupe vent puis sortis sous un ciel nuageux. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué au mauvais temps de Forcks.

-On doit marcher?

-On doit marcher.

-Jusqu'à l'école?

-Oui, jusqu'à l'école. Sauf si Edward viens nous chercher.

-Commençons le trajet, dit-elle en soupirant. Nous venions de commencer le trajet alors qu'une Jeep s'arrêta à côté de nous. Emmett était à bord. Il baissa la fenêtre.

-Voulez-vous embarquer?

-Oui, merci Emmett. Edward ne pouvait pas venir nous prendre?

-Non, il file mal. Allé entrez!, nous entrâmes. Moi à l'avant, Alice à l'arrière avec Rosalie.

-Wow, Bella, tu porte du beau linge, remarqua Rose.

-J'en était sur! Tu voix Bella, le monde remarque ton changement.

-J'espère que ça ne se remarque pas trop, marmonnais-je dans ma barbe. Je déteste me faire remarquer. Emmett se parqua à côté d'une vielle fourgonette blanche rouillée et alla m'ouvrir la porte.

-Merci, dis-je. Les filles restèrent parler où la voiture. Moi et Emmett prtirent dans l'école. Les rumeurs circulaient encore.

-T'as quoi comme période ce matin?, me demanda-t-il. Je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac puis trouvai mon horaire.

-Géographie. Je n'aime pas la géo! La prof est ennuyante et on ne fait jamais rien. On apprend rien.

-J'ai moi aussi cette période! On pourrais s'asseoir à côté.

-Ces rumeurs non donc auccun effet sur toi?

-Quelles rumeurs?

-Ne fait pas semblant! Tout le monde en parle à l'école.

-Je ne fais pas semblant personne ne ma taquiner avec une rumeur. Je n'ai même pas entendu de rumeurs depuis le début de l'année.

-Ouais, c'est vrai que ceux qui ont fait la rumeur ce ne sont sûrement pas dit : « Tien donc! Je pourrais allé taquiner Emmett avec la rumeur qu'il le concerne! Il est bien batis, c'est ma chance de me faire tabasser!»

-Elle me concerne?

-Oui, malheureusement.

-Dit là!

-Newton est aller dire à tout le monde que je sortais avec Edward et avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas crédible!, s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais pourtant tout le monde y croit sauf vous. Quand je dit vous, je ne te vouvois pas, je veux dire les Hale et les Cullen.

-La cloche vien de sonner allons en cours, dit-il. Je marchais à l'avant. Il agrippa mon bras.

-Arrête de faire ça!

-Mais tu allais encore partir dans un mauvais local. Géo c'est par ici, dit-il en pointant le local.

-Oh. Nous nous assîmes à côté. La prof nous emmena au local d'informatique… libre! Ce cours ne servait strictement à rien. Je décidai donc d'aller voir mes messages sur MSN. J'en avais 5. 2 de Renée, 1 d'Irina et 2 chaîne de lettre. Je supprimai les chaînes de lettres et cliquai sur le 1er de Renée.

_Bella, tu ne m'as pas appelé. Vas-tu bien? T'es tu fais des amis(es)? Il pleu hein? C'est tellement déprimant sans toi à la maison! Irina invite sans cesse Aro. Je commence à moins l'aimé. Ses parents doivent s'ennuyer de lui mais il m'a dit que ça ne lui dérangeait pas. Je n'aimerais pas être sa mère._

_Salut, tu me manque. Xxxx_

Son 2ème :

_Allô ma chouette! Tu ne ma pas répondu! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ni entendu… Donc envoi-moi des messages. Aro est venu aussi aujourd'hui. Ne le dit pas à ta sœur mais je le trouve insuportable. Mais Irina en est folle. Il l'a rend heureuse. _

_Salut, écris-moi au plus vite!! Xxxx_.

. Je regardai celui de ma sœur :

_Hé la sœur! M'man ma forcé de t'envoyer un message. Supprime le je t'en suppli et si les gens te demendent c'est quoi ce messages, dis leurs que ce n'est rien et change de page! Ne m'envoi pas de messages et essaie de ne parler de moi à personne pour cacher le plus possible mon identité._

_P.S :On s'éclate sans toi!!! :D_

Toujours aussi sypathique Irina! Je rédigeai un message à maman disant que j'allais bien et que j'avais des amies… Et de ne plus forcer Irina à m'envoyer des messages inutiles que je doit de toute manière suprimer. Je l'envoyai et me mis à relire celui de ma sœur. Je cherchai Emmett des yeux. Je ne le voyais pas! Je sentis quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Sûrement Emmett. Je me retournai. Un garçon aux chveux long et blond se tenait derrière moi. Qui était-il?

-Salut, je m'appelle Caïus, je suis nouveau. Tu es a mon ordinateur. Je regardai sur le côté de l'ordi il y avait une étuis et un cartable. Le garçon me souriait encore.

-Est-ce que je peu ravoir ma place?

-Oh, oui, désolé de te l'avoir pris.

-Ça ne dérange pas. Tu peu t'installer à côté, dit-il. Je fis ce qu'il me dit, ne le quittant pas des yeux. J'avais l'impression que si je le quittais des yeux il allait disparaître. Non, détrompez vous, je n'était pas en amour! Au contraire! Ça beauté me faisait peur.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai?, demanda-t-il.

-Rien. Pourquoi?

-Tu me fixe bizarrement. En passant c'est quoi ton nom?

-Bella Swan.

-C'est un beau nom. Qu'est-ce que tu aime faire dans la vie, Bella?

-Je n'ai pas encore d'idées de carière. Rien ne m'interesse particulièrement.

-Ça viendra, un jour.

-J'espère. Je n'aimerais pas passer ma vie au chaumage, à rien faire.

-Tu dois au moin aimer une période?

-Pas vraiment. J'aime l'espagnol mais je n'en suis pas folle.

-Ok. On est supposé parler du cours d'Histoir. Pourquoi on est à l'ordi à rien faire?

-J'en ai auccune idée!

-Oups, tu as laisser ton message ouvert. Qui est Irina?

-Ma sœur.

-Sympathique son message!

-Tu l'as lu! Efface le s'il te plait, lui demandais-je. Il cliqua sur supprimer.

-Maintenant peux-tu me déconecter?, lui demandais-je. Il le fit. Je passai le reste de la période à placoter avec Caïus. Il est un gars bien gentil, mais ses yeux et son sourir son assez… étranges et épeurant. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour me fair peur comme ça. La cloche sonna. Il me raconpagna à mon casier. Rose arriva. Elle dévisagea Caïus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui?

-Salut, Rosalie. J'ai changé de collège, lui dit-il. Il l'a connaissait?

-Ouin. Bella vient en il faut qu'on parle. Rose me tiras pour m'enmener loin des casiers.

-S'il te plait, ne te tien pas avec ce gars.

-Pourquoi, il est gentil.

-C'est ce que tu crois! On le connaît nous les Cullen et les Hale. C'est un menteur, un traite, un manipulateur. Il fait partis de la grande famille des Volturi. Cette famille est réputé pour être riche et sournoise!

-Mais lui il est peutêtre différent.

-Je le connaît. C'est le pire de toute sa famille!

-Tu blague!? Je le trouve calme et agréable.

-Je gage que lorsque tu vas t'en rendre compte il sera trop tard car tu lui auras confirmer ton amitié et il se fâchera contre toi et toute ta famille. Il faut que tu t'en débarasse!

-Je n'ai fait que lui parler une seule période! Tu exagère. Il ne s'accrochera pas à moi, tu verras.

-Dis-lui tout de suite qu'il te lâche.

-Il en est hors de question! Je trouverai une autre iniciative si ça arrive.

-Je t'aurai avertis! Vas, tu seras en retard à ton cours, me dit-elle. J'allai à mon casier. Il était toujours là, à m'attendre.

-Quel cours as-tu?, me demanda-t-il.

-J'ai Espagnol.

-Moi mathématique. Ces deux locaux sont à côté. Je pourrai te raccompagner au cours.

-Avec joie. Nous commençâmes le trajet. De couloirs en couloirs. Nous croisâmes Emmett il s'arrêta.

-Ah, tu étais là Bella! Je t'ai cherché. Bonjour, Caïus, dit-il avec haine. Ils se regardèrent amèrement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier, ces deux gars là. Si j'aurais été Caïus, j'aurais eu peur devant le regard menaçant d'Emmett mais Caïus avait l'air de s'en moquer. Les seules fois qu'il croisa son regard, Caïus en faisait un plus épeurant et menaçant. Je sentis tout à une main me retenir le bras.

-Le local d'Espagnol, c'est par là, dit Caïus. J'étais habitué à ce que ce soi Emmett qui fasse ça. Je réflèchis tout le long du cours. Même quand nous avons corrigé le devoir. Lorsque je sortis du cours, il était toujours là, à m'attendre. Caïus. C'est à c'est moment là que j'aimerais qu'Emmett où Edward apparaice.


	8. Volturis

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer…

Volturis

P.O.V Emmett

Il ne reste qu'un cours avant le dîner. J'ai faim. Depuis le début du cours que je jou avec un trombone déformé. La prof avais beau m'expliquer et me réexpliquer la théorie, je ne comprenais rien. Peutêtre que j'étais trop préocupé à d'autres pensée pour réfléchir. Je pensais à Caïus Volturi. Qu'est-ce que Bell faisait avec ce gars? Je vais essayer de la convaincre de ne plus le voir. Je ne veux absolument pas qu'il la manipule comme une poupée de chiffon. La cloche sonna. Je me mit à chercher Bella dans les couloirs, désesperemment. Je la vis assise seule, acoté à son casier en rêvassant. J'allai m'assir à ses côtés.

-Allô, Emmett. Ça va?

-Oui, mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. J'ai un cours de gym.

-Ah, ok. Moi aussi, j'ai gym. J'essairai de me plasser près de toi. Prendre les passes qui te sont envoyé.

-Merci, ça serais gentil.

-On y va?

-Je sais pas. Ça ne me tente pas. Mais j'y suis obligé. Allons-y.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te faire plaisir?

-Sais-tu, j'en ai auccune idée. Je ne sais pas ce qui me fais filer mal.

-Moi, je crois le savoir. C'est ce Caïus. Il t'as fais du mal?

-Non! Justement. Rose m'a dit qu'il était sournois, manipulateur et pleins de chose comme ça. Mais j'aime être avec lui! Il est un gentil garçon.

-Nous ne voulons juste pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Fais ce que tu veux! Va le voir, mais une seule chose : ne te laisse pas manipuler! Bon, on y va à ce cours?

-Oui, dit-elle. Je l'aidai à ce lever. Sa main était chaude. Peutêtre bien que c'était la mienne qui était froide. Nous commençâmes à marcher. Elle resta sa main dans la mienne. Elle la lâcha lorsque nous entrâmes dans le gym. Nous allâmes chercher des bâtons de hockey. Heureusement, j'était dans son équipe. La période ce débuta bien. Je prenait ses passes et marquais des buts. Même Angela, lorsque j'étais trop loin, les prenait. J'espèrais que Bella ce sentait mieux et avais oublié Caïus. Juste penser à son nom me rendais brusque. La période ce términa. Avant d'aller me doucher, je demandai à Bella d'aller voir Jasper, qu'il était sûrement déjà à la table habituelle. Elle partis et j'allai me doucher en vitesse. Après m'avoir sécher et habiller, j'allai les rejoindre. Alice m'avait servis un plateau assez plain.

-Merci Alice. Ça a l'air délicieux!

-De rien! Je savais qu'après un cours de gym, tu allais avoir faim.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un à Arts plastiques? Je déteste m'assir seule là bas. Il y a un groupe de fille qui trippent sur Edward et qui parle dans mon dos.

-Moi j'ai Arts plastique, dit Jasper.

-Moi j'ai Éthique et Cultures Religieuses, dis-je en regardant mon horair. Je commençai à manger le steack et les patates. J'eu finis en premier, comme toujours. Bella resta la moitié de ce qu'elle avais pris dans son assiette. Elle se leva et partis.

-Bella à l'air de filer mal, aujourd'hui.

-Oh, non. Je crois que c'est de ma faute, dit Rose. Elle avait toujours eu le tour de rendre les autres filles mal à l'aise.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait?, demanda Jasper.

-Je lui ai dit que son « nouvel ami » était vil, sournois et qu'il disait des menssonges. Et aussi qu'il manipulait les autres.

-Ça c'était pas fort, Rose!, commenta Jasper.

-C'est qui son « nouvel ami »?, demanda Alice.

-Caïus Volturi, répondis-je. Elle fallit s'étouffer avec son jus.

-C'est pas vrai?!

-Je vais aller la voir, suggéra Jasper avant de partir. Alice l'attrapa par le bras. Elle l'embrassa puis Jasper cloche sonna. J'allai à mon cours d'Éthique et Cultures Religieuse. Malheureusement il n'y avait qu'une seule place de libre et c'était à côté de Caïus. Je m'assis au bureau puis le tassai le plus loin possible de lui. Le prof entra et commença a nous faire un cermon sur le fait de ne pas rejeter les personnes d'autres religion que nous. Un sujet très nul. Ensuite il nous passa un document sur l'entraide et nous dit de nous mettre en équipe. Je fus coincé avec Caïus.

-Bon, tu fais le travail de ton côté le mien du mien et tu ne m'adresse pas la parole, lui dis-je.

-Parfait, dit-il séchement. Le prof passa et nous regarda furieusement.

-Ceci est un travail d'équipe. Qu'on fait en équipe avec entraide. Donc je veux vous voir ensemble.

-Monsieur, je ne peu pas endurer Caïus, changer moi de partenair.

-Non, allez y tout les deux. Faites un effort. À moins qu'une personne souhaite détruir son éuipe pour qu'une personne ce place avec Caïus et l'autre avec Emmett.

-Nous!, dit une petite fille aux cheveux bouclé et à la voie nasal.

-Jessica, tu veux être avec qui?

-Emmett, monsieur.

-Et Victoria avec Caïus?

-C'est quand même mieux, dis-je.

-J'accepte!, dit Caïus sans hésiter. Jess vint à mon bureau.

-Alors, Emmett. Comment ça avance avec Bella?

-Je ne sors pas avec elle.

-C'est ça. L'as-tu déjà embrasser? Edward est-il jaloux?

-Non! Non! Je ne sors pas avec Bella compris!?

-Ben oui. Combien d'enfants compte tu faire avec elle? Vas-tu la marier un jour?

-Nooooooon!!! Je ne sors pas avec Bella! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, Edward n'est pas jaloux, je ne vais pas faire d'enfants avec elle, je ne vais pas la marier!! Je ne sors pas avec elle!

-C'est un bien triste avenir… Attend que je lui dise ça!

-Elle s'en fiche Bella! Elle ne sors pas avec moi mais avec moi! Euh avec Edward!!! Tu me mélange tout! On est supposé travailler!, lui hurlais-je. Elle me laissa tranquille pour le reste du cours. J'écris a peu près n'importe quoi dans le document. La cloche sonna. Je couru dans le corridor pour aller voir Bella. Je lui tombai dessus… au sens litérale.

-Aïe! Tu me broie les os!

-Je te cherchais. Désolé, dis-je en me levant. Je la soulevai sous les bras. Heureusement, elle ne suait pas.

-Ça va?

-Oui, je crois. Mais ne m'écrabouille plus comme ça! Ça ne fait pas du bien!

-Ça c'est bien passé ton cours?

-Oui, ça c'est bien passé. Jasper a le don de me faire sentir bien. Là, j'ai Français.

-Moi aussi. On se mettra à côté.

-Oui. Justement on devrais y aller. Arriver en avance, pour une foi! Dit moi tout de suite le numéro du local pour ne pas que je ne parte pas et que tu ne sois pas oubliger de me retenir.

-Le local 247.

-Il y a plus de 247 locaux, ici?

-Vraiment pas! Les numéro doivent commencer haut.

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. J'arrive dans 2 minutes, laisse moi une place à côté de toi. En arrière.

-D'accord, dis-je. Nous partîmes chaccun de notre côté. J'allai me mettre le plus à l'arrière possible et je l'attendai. 5 minutes plus tard, le prof entra. Il commença à parler d'un livre qui faudrait lire pour mercredi prochain. Quand ce fut 10 minutes que le cours fut débuté, Bella entra… suivis de Caïus. Que faisait-elle avec lui!?

-Vous êtes en retard! Isabella et Caïus?

-Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Vous êtes épargnez. Cette fois ci, je ne porterai pas plainte. Mais que ça ne ce reproduise plus auccune foi!

-D'accord, monsieur, dit Bella avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle me fit un regard d'excuse. Caïus était ravis. Son plan marchais à merveille. Je ne savais pas quelle sort il réservait à Bella, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Et elle qui est convaincu qu'il est gentil poli et calme! Caïus s'assis seul dans son coin. Le cours ce passa bien. Même si je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le français. Bella n'osa pas me jeter un petit regard. Si elle avait vraiment trainé avec Caïus, elle n'avait pas l'air fière d'elle. Mais je lui avait dit qu'elle avait le droit d'aller le voir. Donc je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas fâché contre elle, mais contre Caïus. Après les cours, je lui expliquerai tout ça. À ce que je sache, c'est le dernier cours. J'irai chez elle! Si elle veut. Disons que Charlie ne doit pas être habitué de voir Bell revenir avec un autre gars qu'Edward.

La cloche sonna. Je redonnai la composition écrite, que j'avais fait moi même, au professeur sur un livre que j'avais été oubligé de lire. Très nul, d'ailleur. Un truc de romance pour les sensible et les fillettes. J'aime plus ceux ou il y a de l'action! Et même là, je n'aime pas lire. Je fu le premier à partir de la classe, content d'avoir survécu à une autre journée. J'attendis Bella à son casier. Elle arriva stressée comme une un bandit qui va se faire interoger par la police. Nous restâmes figé un moment à ce fixer. La petite tenue qu'alice lui avait prèté lui allait à merveille.

-Emmett, tu est devant mon casier.

-Oups, désolé, dis-je en me tassant. Elle mit son coupe vent et ses souliers. Même quand elle les attacha elle me regarda.

-Bella, ça te tenterais que j'aille chez vous?

-Euh… Pourquoi?, demanda-t-elle, tendu comme… comme Edward avait l'habitude d'être quand il était dans de mauvaises situations.

-Bella, clarifions quelque chose : je ne t'en veut pas!

-De quoi tu parles?, demanda-t-elle avec un semblant d'intérogation.

-Bella, tu ments très mal!, dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte pour sortir dehors. Elle sortis, tentant de ne pas me regarder.

-Je m'en fiche que tu te balade dans les corridors avec… Caïus, dis-je .Le nom de Caïus sortis plus amèrement de ma bouche que je le voulais.

-Qu'a-t-il fait!? Vous le juger pour rien!, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je te l'expliquerai chez toi.

-Non! Tout de suite!

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas.

-Désolé mais je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne me l'aura pas dit.

-C'est ce que tu crois!, dis-je en prenant Bella. Je partis en courant vers ma voiture. Je l'assis de force sur le banc passager. J'entrai dans la voiture. Rosalie et Alice étaient assisent à l'arrière et me regardais. Alice avait l'air fâché et Rosalie amusé. Même si Rose était d'une grande beauté, je me suis attaché à elle que comme un frère.

-Si Bella ne voulais pas venir, tu aurais du la convaincre verbalement et non la prendre comme un ballon de football (Rugby, pour les français)!

-Je vais vous porter et ensuite je vais chez Bella, dis-je aux filles. Je roulai à 130 km/h pour plaire à Bella qui n'aime pas la vitesse. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'avais dit Edward. Je déposai les filles et retournai vers la maison de Bella. Elle avait l'air bougonne.

-Ne soit pas fâché contre moi!

-Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me le dire sur le stationnement!?

-Je ne croit pas que mes sœurs auraient apprécié d'attendre plus longtemps, trouvais-je comme raison.

-Et tu roules trop vite, nous ne sommes pas pressé.

-À combien voudrais-tu que je roule? Il n'y a personne sur la route.

-Tu vas passer tout droit de ma maison.

-Auccun risques!, dis-je en me stationant dans la cours. La voiture de police était là. Bella me fit entrer dans la maison Charlie arriva en courant. Il sursauta lorsqu'il me vit. J'essayai de paraître le plus sympathique possible.

-C'est qui lui?, demanda-t-il.

-Lui, c'est Emmett, le frère d'Edward. Le fils du Dr. Carlisle.

-Ok. Je vais à un dîner chez les Clearwater, tu te feras à souper. Et à ton ami.

-Assures-toi, il ne sera plus là rendu au souper, dis Bella en me regardant.

-Bon, ben amusez-vous bien.

-Salut, dit-elle à son père. Il mit son manteau et ses bottes et il partit. Bella alla devant la porte pour le voir partir. Elle se retourna lorsqu'il fu hors de vu.

-Tu viens en haut, m'expliquer toute cette théorie.

-Ouais, acceptais-je. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Pour débuter, Caïus fait partis d'une longue famille. En faite du genre de clan. Le clan s'appelle les « Volturi ». Il y en a pleins! Entre autre : Caïus, Sulpica, Athenodora, Marcus, Alec, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Démétri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, Santiago et Aro.

-Aro!!??, dit-elle en me criant dans les oreilles.

-Oui, Aro. Mais pas besoin de crier.

-Oui j'en ai besoin!! C'est le petit ami de ma sœur!

-QUOI!?


	9. Piège

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer…

Piège

POV Bella

J'étais abasourdis! Peutêtre que l'on ne parlait pas du même… Non ce serait une trop grande conincidence!

-Ma petite sœur! Que va-t-il lui arriver?, demandais-je paniquer.

-Il va sûrement essayer le l'incèrer dans sa gang. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, dit Emmett.

-Pourquoi elle?

-Je sais rien! Mais si c'et fait, penses-tu qu'ils veulent tenter leur chance avec toi?

-Non, c'est impossible. Caïus serait un trop bon acteur!

-Ils pourraient t'impressioner! Ils ont tenté d'y incerrer Alice et Edward. Au début, Carlisle en faisait parti.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait de mal.

-Bon, je continu. Leur chef, Aro, envoi quelqu'un, un homme ou une femme dépendant de la personne visé. Le membre des Volturis charme la personne, accomplissant tous ses désirs. Après un bon moment en couple, il lui parle de sa « bande d'amis » en bien mais tous ce qu'ils leurs disent est un tissus de menssonges. Un jour il en parle tellement que la personne visé lui demande elle même d'en faire partis. Rendu là bas il se montrent amicaux et demande au presque nouveau membre de signer un contrat. Là la personne est si euphorique qu'elle ne lis pas le texte au complet et signe. Ensuite de ça, elle est pris à ne plus aller à l'école. Elle passe tous ses jours avec eux et finissent par s'y plaire. Et ils cherche des gens naïf et facile à convaincre qui passerait leurs journées à les vénerer comme s'ils étaient des dieux.

-Mais Caïus ne m'a pas charmé! Même toi tu me charme plus que lui.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne t'en rend peutêtre pas compte, dis-je en réalisant que ce que je venais de dire était assez gênant. En plus il me dévisageait drôlement. À force de se fixer nous nous mîmes à rire. À rire même si ma sœur était peutêtre dans un gang d'escros en se moment. Emmett détecta mon inquiétude et vint mettre son bras autours de mes épaules en me lançant un regard compatissant.

-Comme là, dis-je.

-Comme là quoi?

-La tu me séduit, dis-je. Il enleva son bras subitement gêné (lui pas son bras).

-Non non! Ça ne dérangeait pas, dis-je. Une autre gaffe car il se mit à rire. Je sentis mes joues s'empourprée. Il remit tout de même son bras. Je n'avais jamais adoré ma sœur mais elle était en danger! Il fallait que je l'aide. Je pris mon cellulaire et l'appellai sur le sien.

-Aro?, demanda-t-elle enjoué. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu comme ça.

-Non, Bella.

-Ah, dit-elle déçu.

-Je veux te parler des Volturis!

-De la famille d'Aro? Laisse le tranquil!

-Non, les Volturi ne sont pas une famille. Aro t'en a parlé? Tu en fait partis?, lui demandais-je paniqué. À ma plus grande surprise elle se mit à s'inquiéter.

-Ça va Bella? Où es-tu?

-Je suis chez moi. Non ça ne va pas! Fais-tu partis de la gang des Volturis?

-Non, je ne me suis pas marié avec Aro! Juste le mot m'a presque fait vomir.

-Tu ne l'aime plus?

-Non!! Je l'aime à la foli. Je n'aime pas les mariages. Les robes, les fêtes en famille, les prêtres et tout le blabla…

-D'accord. Fait attention à toi…

-T'es-tu drogé? Tu m'as l'air bizarre.

-Jamais! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Si Aro veut te mettre dans sa gang tu lui dit non. Je t'en suppli, fais ce que je te dit, lui ordonnais-je en panique.

-Salut, fait attention à toi, me dit-elle.

-Toi aussi. J'espère que tu sortiras de ce piège, salut.

-Quel p…, je la coupai en fermant mon cellulaire.

-Elle t'a pas trop chialé?, me demanda mon ami.

-C'est étrange mais elle a bien réagis!

-Hein!? Irina?

-Tu ne la connais même pas.

-Edward m'a écrit. Il mentionnait parfois ses crises de nerfs. Moi je ne l'ai connu que quand elle avait 6 ans et elle était bien normal. Un peu solitair mais normal.

-C'est à sa crise d'ado qu'elle est devenu, comment dire, brusque, bête et mesquine.

-Ah bon. Je ne me souviens pas trop d'elle , car je jouais plus avec toi, Alice et Edward.

-Je me souviens que quand tu avais 7 ans tu courais avec Alice sur tes épaules!, dis-je en me souvenant du bon vieux temps. La petite Alice aux cheveux longs et ondulés. Elle était toujours heureuse et attentionné. Et le petit Emmett! Avec des cheveux sombre et ondulé. Lui aussi était joyeux et très sportif. Avec de petits yeux moqueurs. Puis Edward que je surnomais Eddi ce qui est laid comme surnom… C'est mon avis mais aujourd'hui, je ne m'imagine pas le surnomer comme ça. Son petit sourir que j'aimais à la foli et le fait qu'il soit si protecteur envers moi.

-Bell! T'es dans la lune.

-Oui, je me rappellais de mon enfance.

-Ok. Je me souviens moi aussi de tout ça. Je m'étais demandé tout le temps : «Pourquoi maman ne ma pas amené avec elle?» Et je ne l'ai jamais su, dit-il un peu triste. J'allai déposer ma tête sur son épaule. Autant pour le réconforter lui, que me réconforter moi.

-Là c'est toi!, me dit-il.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Tu parlais tantôt de quand je te «charmais». Ben là c'est toi!

-Non! Je fait sa par pur amitié.

-Menteuse!

-Menteuse toi même!... Euh menteur toi même!, l'accusais-je. Il me bouscula amicalement. Mais pendant qu'il ne me regardait pas je me massai le bras. Pourquoi il frappait toujours au même endroit!?

-Tes blessures sont presque disparut. Il y a encore un peu d'echimose en bas de ton sourcil, dit-il en frôlant l'endroit du bout de ses doigts. Ses doigts étaient froids.

-Juste pour dire, ne t'en fait pas pour ta sœur…

-Le sujet est clos! T'es mieux de partir avant que Charlie arrive. Il n'est pas habitué d'avoir de la visite. Sans parler, il se leva, pris sa veste sur mon lit, l'enfila, descendit des escaliers et partit.

J'ouvrit la porte du réfrigirateur et sortis de la sauce à spaghettis. J'ouris l'armoir et sortis les pâtes pour ensuite les faire bouillir. Peu de temps après, je les mis dans un grand bol et fit réchauffer la sauce.

-Bella?, demanda Charlie qui venait d'arriver.

-Quoi?, demandais-je en mettant la table.

-Ton ami est-il encore là?, dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Non, il est partit depuis un moment. J'ai fait des spaghettis.

-Miam, ça l'air délicieux, dit-il en se servant. Je me servis moi aussi et lorsque Charlie eu finit son deuxième plats je vidai la table. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Charlie alla répondre pendant que je lavais la vaisselle.

-Ah, salut Jacob. Bella est dans la cuisine, dit-il. Je courut me réfugier dans ma chambre que je barrai à double tours. Je fermai ma lumière pour ne pas qu'il doute de ma présence. J'arrêtai de respirer pour entendre leur conversation.

-Elle était là il y a pas 2 minutes!, dit Charlie, epoustouflé.

-Elle n'a pas l'air de m'aimer. Elle a du prendre la fuite.

-Bella! Franchement, elle est pas mal plus mature que ça!

-Alors comment explique tu quelle est disparut comme ça?, demanda Jacob.

-Elle est peutêtre aux toilettes.

-Je vais cogner à sa chambre pour voir.

-Bonne idée, je finis de lavé la vaisselle, dit Charlie. Mon cœur s'arrêta presque de battre lorsqu'il monta les marche. Il cogna.

-Isabella?, demanda-t-il alors que je tentais de trouver une solution pour échapper à Jacob. Je me souvint de mon rêve, quand je demandais à Emmett de le trucider. Je pris mon cellulaire qui trainais sur mon lit.

-Isabella, ne fait pas l'enfant. Je sais que tu es là dedans, la porte est barrée, dit-il. Je tappai le numéro de la villa. Une femme, Esmée sûrement, répondit.

-Bonjour, Esmée Cullen à l'appareil.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me passer Emmett s'il vous plait?, demandais-je en chuchotant.

-Oui, un instant, répondit-elle en chuchotant.

-Isabella! Ouvre!, dit Jacob.

-Oui, Bella?, demanda Emmett.

-Emmett, j'ai un gros problème. Tu pourrais venir me débarassé d'un pervers?, demandais-je tout bas.

-Hein?

-C'est une longue histoire. Viens chez nous avec un air menaçant et amène Edward.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai pas finis! Tu cogne et tu me dit que c'est toi et Edward et tu entre dans ma chambre avec Edward, c'est tout. Pour le reste ce sera de l'improvisation.

-Euh d'accord…

-Dépêche!, dis-je en chuchotant. Je raccrochai.

-Isabella!, gronda Jacob, d'un ton impatient.

-Je m'appelle Bella!

-Bella, si tu trouve ça si important je je t'appelle par ton sûrnom! Je suis venu pour te voir et je sais que tu meurent d'envie de t'excuser tellement tu te sent coupable de m'avoir gueuler, l'autre soir.

-Va te fair voir!, dis-je en jetant mon oreiller sur ma porte.

-Charlie serait content de savoir que tu te comporte comme un enfant!, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Je suis majeure, tu sauras!, di-je en essaiyant d'être menaçante, moi aussi. Il ria moqueusement.

-J'ouvre, temps pis pour toi!

-Hey! Que je te voit pénètrer dans ma chambre espèce de… de pervers!

-Rapporter n'est pas de mon genre mais tu as dépassé les limite Isabella.

-Bella!! B-E-L-LA! Et j'ai un argument bien mieux que toi qui s'en vient!

-Quoi? Je comprend pas!, dit-il alors que j'entendis la porte d'en bas s'ouvrir et 2 personnes monter les marches.

-Bella, on est arrivé, dit Edward. J'ouvris la porte et mis mon plan à jour. Je sautai dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrassai devant Jacob.

-Bella, cest lui le gars don tu nous à parlé. Jacob déglutis et partis en courant en dehors de la maison. Mon plan à marché!!

-Est-ce qu'on peu avoir une expliquation?, demanda Edward, aussi curieux qu'Emmett. Maintenant, il fallait que je leur explique…


End file.
